Eyes Of Archangel
by MatchaLatteMatcha
Summary: Re-publish. Di dunia ini ada 2 bola kristal Mata Malaikat yaitu Mata Raphael dan Mata Mikhail. Bagaimana jika ternyata ada Mata Malaikat lain selain mereka? Dan bagaimana jika mereka diincar oleh orang-orang misterius? Entah karena takdir atau kebetulan, Teito dkk terlibat dan bertemu dengan 3 sosok misterius yang mengaku datang dalam misi rahasia.
1. Chapter 1

Tiga orang berkerudung hitam yang berdiri di bukit padang pasir membuka tundungnya setelah angin mereda.

"Keren… Kita tiba juga di sini," ucap seorang pemuda dengan nada ceria.

"Selanjutnya kita kemana?" tanya yang paling pendek. Dari suaranya, sudah jelas ia adalah perempuan.

"Kita akan berpencar. Ingat, jangan sampai _badge_ kalian hilang. Itu satu-satunya alat komunikasi kita, dan sekali-sekali hubungi teman kita yang lainnya juga," ucap laki-laki yang merupakan senior diantara mereka.

"Baik!"

Dan dengan itu pun mereka terbang menjauh menggunakan sapu terbang.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost (C) Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino

 **Warning:** _Alternate Reality_ , _OC,_ Diusahakan tak ada _typo_ , EYD masih diragukan, dll.

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

 **:: Eyes Of Archangel ::**

.

.

"Aaaah! Kenapa mereka masih mengejar, sih?" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan kulitnya agak cerah. Wajahnya tampan tapi juga manis. Jubah coklat miliknya sedikit basah karena terkena hujan.

"Aku harus sembunyi dimana?" gumamnya sampai mata coklat kehitamannya menangkap sebuah gedung besar atau lebih tepatnya sebuah istana yang megah. Senyum terukir dibibirnya.

.

~o~

"Haaah... Ini sepertinya sulit," ucap pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir ekor kuda dan berkulit agak tan. Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari gunung yang sepertinya aktif. "Harus segera diambil sebelum meletus, nih."

~o~

"Haaah... Hampir saja..." ucap seorang gadis beramput panjang, sisi rambutnya dihias dengan kepangan dan baju rok panjang tanpa lengan. Saat ini gadis itu tengah beristirahat di atap sebuah rumah bertingkat sehabis menyelam di laut.

Awalnya gadis itu ingin beristirahat di bawah pohon saja. Namun berhubung sudah malam dan khawatir ada hal yang tak diinginkan, gadis itu akhirnya duduk di atap bangunan yang paling tinggi di wilayah tersebut sambil menonton penduduk yang bersuka cita dibawahnya.

Semua tampak ramai dan meriah. Banyak hiasan di toko-toko, kembang api, dan sebagainya. Entah ada perayaan apa, tapi sepertinya menarik.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

"Wah... Wah... Meriah sekali, ya. Yah _.._ Wajar saja, sih karena hari ini adalah festival tahun baru," ucap seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang.

" _Sou ne_..." tanggap seorang pemuda agak pendek, tampan dan manis di sebelah pria pirang itu. Dipundaknya terdapat naga kecil berwaran _pink_ yang setia menemaninya.

"Itu dia disana!" teriak seseorang dan dari suaranya sudah jelas orang itu adalah pria. 2 orang lelaki itu pun menoleh secara otomatis bersama orang lain.

Pria yang berteriak itu berlari bersama kawannya yang sama-sama lelaki dan berbadan besar. Dari penampilan mereka bisa ditebak bahwa ada kemungkinan mereka adalah pengembara atau geng preman atau orang-orang berandalan dan sebagainya.

Mereka mengejar seorang gadis pendek berambut hitam panjang diikat satu. Dilihat dari situasi bisa terbaca bahwa gadis itu dalam kesulitan.

~o~

Kruuuk~~

"Ah~ Aku lapar," ucap seorang gadis diatas gedung. Ia pun turun kebawah ditempat yang agak sepi. Baju rok panjangnya ia tepuk guna menyingkirkan debu.

"Yosh! Saatnya cari makan. Eh! Tapi bagaimana caranya, ya? Aku tidak punya uang," ucapnya pada diri sendiri langsung lemas seketika.

"Itu dia disana!" teriak seorang pria setengah baya berbadan besar. Saking kencangnya ia berteriak, pandangan semua orang pun tertuju padanya.

"Ekh! Kelompok Bajak Laut!" teriak gadis itu dalam hati. Langsung saja gadis itu berlari secepatnya. Namun karena perbedaan tenaga yang jauh akhirnya gadis itu tertangkap.

"Cepat, pakaikan kalung budak yang kita bajak dari kapal militer waktu itu!" teriak pria berotot besar dan ikat kepala merah yang meupakan pemimpin gerombolan pria besar itu.

"Kapten, kenapa kita harus memakaikannya kalung, dia kelihatan lemah?" tanya pria pendek bermata satu.

"Apa kau tak melihatnya di hari itu? Gadis ini memang lemah tapi sepertinya memiliki ilmu yang hebat. Dan kemungkinan kita menaklukannya hanya 50% tapi jika kita memakaikan kalung itu padanya maka persentasenya menjadi 99%. Dan kita bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan gadis ini seutuhnya."

"Waah... Kapten memang cerdas!"

"Jangan! Lepaskan aku!" ronta gadis itu, namun sia-sia. Kekuatan fisik pria itu berkali-kali lipat diatasnya dan akhirnya kalung tersebut berhasil dipakaikan.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal melakukan perjanji─"

BUAK!

Beberapa anggota bajak laut tersebut babak belur seketika bahkan ada yang tepar hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Siapa kau!" teriak salah satu kawanan bajak laut.

"Huaaaa...!" jerit sang gadis begitu penyelamat misterius menangkap lengannya dan melemparnya langsung ditangkap oleh pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek dari penyelamat tersebut dengan _bridal style_. Namun...

"Gyaaa...!" si penyelamat 2 berteriak saat merasakan suatu jepitan di jari manis kanannya yang menyebabkan sakit luar biasa, "Kyaa!" membuat gadis yang diselamatkan reflek sedikit menjerit karena kaget.

"Ke-Kerah janji?!" gumam penyelamat 2 begitu jarinya terbebas dari jepitan yang menyakitkan dan melihat arah gadis itu dengan seksama.

Ternyata ketika hendak menangkap gadis itu, tangan pemuda itu tak sengaja menyentuh lehernya sehingga terjadilah ikatan perjanjian tanpa diinginkan dan tanpa disengaja. Sedangkan itu, penyelamat 1 telah membuat semua bajak laut tersebut tepar dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya penyelamat 1, seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang berbaju hitam.

"Frau..." panggil penyelamat 2, pemuda pendek berambut coklat gelap, keringat muncul dipelipisnya membuat lelaki pirang bernama Frau itu menaikan alisnya sebelah.

~o~

"Ya, ampun. _.._ Kau ini benar-benar payah," ledek pemuda pirang.

" _Khe_ , itu tadi hanya kecelakaan!" seru pemuda berambut hitam coklat.

"Maafkan aku," ucap gadis itu entah sudah keberapa kali.

Saat ini mereka tengah minum jus di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari tempat dimana gadis dan pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu mengikat perjanjian yang tidak disengaja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda pirang pada gadis tersebut.

"Eh! Nama? Eee... Nama... _Etto_..." Gadis itu tampak berfikir. 2 pemuda itu hanya diam menunggu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tak apa jika kau tak ingin menyebutnya. Tapi nanti tolong beritahu kami, karena mungkin kita harus lebih sering bergaul," ucap pemuda pirang sambil menepuk dan mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Aku Frau dan yang pendek itu, Teito Klien," lanjut pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Frau dengan senyum lebar.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'pendek'!" protes pemuda berambut coklat bernama Teito Klien.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat masalah," ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Teito yang dibalas dengan gelengan.

"Kau tak punya rumah?" tanya Frau. Gadis itu menunduk sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, mulai sekarang kau ikut dengan kami. Lagipula kau tak bisa jauh dari _kuso gaki_ lebih dari 48 jam."

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah ( _gaki_ )."

"Jadi kalau aku menjauh dari Teito- _san_ selama lebih dari 48 jam, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya gadis itu.

"Itu akan meledak," jawab Frau dengan enteng.

"Beneran!?" seru gadis itu agak kaget. Ia pun menyentuh kalung itu dengan perlahan, "Jadi... mulai sekarang aku adalah bawahannya Teito- _san_ , ya... Apa tak ada cara melepas kalung ini?"

"Sayangnya kami tidak tahu cara melepasnya," ucap Frau lagi sambil menyeruput jus melonnya.

" _Sou... ka..._ "

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

"Ah, akhirnya dapat," ujar seorang pemuda. Tubuhnya kotor penuh debu dan tanah dan ia hanya memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana hitam yang panjangnya hanya dibawah lutut. Cepat-cepat ia menaiki sapu terbangnya dan melayang menjauh.

Dilihatnya bola ditangannya dengan senyum. "Syukurlah aku menemukanmu. Tapi tidak kusangka berada ditempat seperti itu."

JDUUUURK

"Hm?" Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang, asal suara gaduh tersebut. Dilihatnya gunung yang celahnya ia masuki dengan nekat meletus. Meski kecil tetapi cukup membuat suara yang sangat keras.

"Yaah... Dan untungnya aku tepat waktu."

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

" _Kuso..."_ bisik seorang pemuda di gedung menyerupai istana.

Gedung itu sangat tinggi, namun pemuda itu lebih memilih bersender di jendela yang terbuka yang sepertinya lupa ditutup. Tingginya tidak seberapa tapi cukuplah membuat matanya bisa melihat hampir seluruh kegiatan penduduk dibawah sana. Ia baru saja keluar dari gudang kosong yang berada di lantai paling atas yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali... Mungkin karena masuk angin terkena hujan tadi..." bisiknya lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa jendela tempat ia duduk adalah jendela kamar seseorang dan ada yang tertidur pulas di ranjang kamar tersebut.

Malam pun semakin lama semakin larut. Pemuda itu merasa semakin lama kepalanya terasa melayang, pandangannya kabur dan...

BRUK!

Ia jatuh pingsan ke dalam kamar. Si pemilik kamar menekuk alisnya merasa terganggu akan bunyi jatuh tersebut dan akhirnya terbangun.

"Kyaaaaa...!" jeritnya begitu mendapati lelaki asing berbaring lemah di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"Ada apa Roseamanelle- _sama_?" teriak para pelayan diikuti pengawal istana. Namun sebelum majikan mereka menjawab, mata mereka terbelalak kaget melihat seorang pemuda asing.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa lelaki itu? Seenaknya masuk ke kamar Tuan Putri!?" para pengawal istana pun merasa geram dan langsung mendekati pemuda itu.

" _Ano..._ Sepertinya dia tak sadarkan diri," ucap seorang pelayan namun tak digubris para pengawal. Mereka tetap akan menyeret pria itu keluar. Apa yang dilakukan seorang laki-laki di kamar perempuan? Lewat jendela pula.

Zuuuuzzzt... Duri-duri panjang keluar dari balik baju pemuda terbaring itu saat para pengawal mendekat beberapa centi. Bahkan kini duri-duri itu semakin banyak dan memanjang.

Zriiiiiiiizzt... Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya biru dari tangan kanan Sang Putri keluar menampakan batu biru yang cantik dan mengeluarkan cahaya biru sebagai tameng melindungi sang putri berserta para pelayan dan para pengawal.

 _Eye Of Raphael_ terbuka.

" _Yare yare..._ " ucap pemuda yang terbaring tersebut, matanya terbuka menampakan mata kuning yang indah. Duri-duri itu pun surut ke balik baju pemuda itu dan tak tampak lagi.

"Kau lumayan juga dalam mereflek situasi, Raphael," ucapnya kemudian. Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri dan menepuk pakaiannya, membersihkan debu yang menempel.

" _Kisama..._ Siapa?!" tanya Raphael dalam tubuh Putri Ouka.

"Haaah... Pertanyaan bodoh," pemuda itu mendesah. "Kudengar kau menjadi penjaga kerajaan bersama Michael. Tapi kita ini tetap berkawan, bukan? Meski sudah terkenal harusnya kau tak melupakan kawanmu, Raphael," ujar pemuda itu lagi dengan senyuman polos.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Raphael menekuk alisnya bingung. Disisi lain ia merasa _familiar_ dengan _cara bicara_ _pemuda_ dihadapannya ini.

"Yang kukatakan? Tidak ada. Hanya tidak menyangka saja, kau bisa melupakanku."

"Apa yang mau kau bilang, hah? Tu-Tunggu! Apa kau mengenalku? Maksudku, apa dulu kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Raphael masih kebingungan membuat pemuda itu mendesah sekali lagi.

"Tuhan adalah kekuatanku," seru pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu menutup mata sambil melipat tangannya lalu bersender di dinding. Namun sesaat kemudian matanya kembali terbuka menatap tajam Raphael. "Itu adalah arti namaku."

Mata biru Ouka yang dirasuki Raphael melebar dengan mulut menganga. Dan lagi-lagi sesuatu yang _familiar_ dirasakannya. Samar-samar ia mengingat sesuatu. Tapi apa? Apa yang dilupakan Raphael?

" _Eye Of Raphael_ , mata yang dianugrahi kekuatan oleh _Angel Raphael_ dan merupakan salah satu mata malaikat atau _Eyes Of Archangel_. Tuhan adalah penyembuh adalah arti dibalik namanya. Dengan kekuatan yang dianugrahi oleh _Kami-sama_ dan Raphael- _sama_ , aku yakin kau bisa menyembuhkan pemuda yang menjadi inangku ini. Dia tengah sakit, kau tahu?" ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum polos lagi.

Pemuda itu mendekati Ouka perlahan tanpa melepas senyuman. "Kita bertemu 20 tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah pameran, ingat?"

"Jangan-jangan... kau... mungkinkah..." Mata Raphael semakin melebar karena terkejut karena akhirnya ia mengingatnya.

Pemuda itu pun tersenyum semakin lebar masih dengan polosnya. " _Ara._ Apakah akhirnya kau mengingatku?"

"Gabriel?!"

"Lama tak berjumpa, Raphael- _sama_."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

Ampuni, hamba. Silahkan bully saya jika berkenan… (*roh melayang*)

All Chara: Jangan mati dulu, oey!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ada apa Labrador?" tanya seorang uskup berkacamata pada seorang uskup yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bunga-bunganya.

"Entah," jawab uskup bernama Labrador itu.

"Hm?" uskup berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Castor itu memandang heran temannya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Sejak kemarin bunga-bunga terus bernyanyi, mereka seperti menyambut sesuatu. Mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang muncul, atau mungkin seseorang yang tidak kita ketahui telah datang."

"Apa itu? Siapa?" tanya Castor semakin penasaran. Terbesit rasa khawatir kalau-kalau hal yang dimaksud Labrador adalah hal yang buruk.

"Aku sendiri kurang tahu, tapi..." wajah Labrador perlahan terangkat memperlihatkan senyuman kecil yang lembut. "Mereka menyambutnya dengan alunan yang begitu ceria."

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost (C) Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

 **:: Eyes Of Archangel ::**

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau 1000?" tawar pemuda berkulit tan dengan jubah coklat bertundung.

"Ini kristal mahal. Aku mau 2 keping emas!" seru pria pedagang perhiasan.

"Ayolah~~ Masa tidak bisa ditawar, sih? Lagipula uang emas itu susah dicari."

"Tidak bisa, ya, tidak bisa!"

"Aku beli!" seru seorang pemuda berambut _light blonde_ dan terdapat tindik ditelinganya. Wajahnya tampan dan posturnya ramping. Disampingnya terdapat 2 orang yang sepertinya adalah temannya. "Aku bayar dengan 5 keping emas."

"Baiklah," ujar pedagang itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bola kristal hijau muda cerah yang dihiasi perak disekelilingnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan."

"Hee..." pemuda berkulit tan itu memasang ekspresi kecewa. 'Aduh~ Dasar pedagang,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Orang sepertimu, tidaklah pantas memiliki bola kristal ini," ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan nada angkuh.

"Orang ada jenisnya juga seperti mamalia? Memangnya kau orang jenis apa? Monyet?" tanya pemuda berkerudung itu sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Sebenarnya ia sengaja, karena ia tak suka cara bicara dan sikap orang itu. _Well_ , sungguh pemuda tampan itu membuatnya teringat akan seseorang yang menyebalkan di tempat asalnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaan itu!?" seru pemuda pirang itu dengan emosi.

"Tenanglah, Shuri- _kun_. Ia sengaja membuatmu emosi," ucap salah satu teman dari pemuda bernama Shuri itu.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku ini dari keluarga Oak, namaku Shuri Oak," ucapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri namun masih meninggalkan kesan sombong.

"Maaf, aku orang baru. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah Oak itu keluarga yang kaya?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan. Kali ini ia jujur. Ia sungguh tak tahu siapa Oak, karena ia memang orang baru.

TOENG! Semua yang ada ditempat itu kaget sekaligus _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

'Sungguhan! Ia tidak tahu Oak?!' batin mereka _shock_. Siapa yang tidak tahu Oak, keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal di seluruh distrik.

"Karena itu aku bertanya," ucap pemuda tan itu membuat semuanya kembali kaget. Apakah pemuda ini bisa membaca pikiran mereka?

"Kelihatan dari ekspresi kalian bahwa kalian sangat kaget begitu aku bertanya siapa Oak," ujar pemuda itu lagi sambil memasang wajah malas sambil mendesah pelan, menyadari apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang sekitar.

" _Kisama_..! Asal kau tahu ya, Oak adalah keluarga yang terhormat di kerajaan. Keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya dari distrik 2," ucap kedua teman Shuri dengan bangga dan bersemangat. Tampak dari aura dan mimik wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai keluarga Oak. Lihat saja, mata mereka berkilat-kilat ria dan disekitar mereka terdapat _blink-blink_ yang menyilaukan.

"Hee… Hebat..." gumam pemuda itu. "Aku dari tempat terpencil jadi kurang tahu."

"Ya... Ya... Aku memakluminya jika kau tak tahu. Kau orang baru," ucap Shuri sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan melewatinya begitu saja bersama dua kawannya.

"Hoi, Shuri- _san_!" panggil pemuda itu, yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Bola itu sebenarnya peninggalan keluargaku yang hilang. Kalau kau tak mengembalikannya, kau akan kena kutuk. Eh! Maksudku kesialan. Kau harus mengembalikannya padaku!" serunya.

"Hm, aku tak bisa kau bohongi! Bilang saja kau sangat menginginkan kristal ini!" seru Shuri.

"Aku tidak bohong. Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan atau pertukaran? Lagipula untuk apa benda itu buatmu?"

"Maaf, aku tak tertarik melakukan kesepakatan dengan rakyat biasa macam kau. Aku akan berikan bola kristal ini pada ibuku," ucap Shuri sambil memamerkan bola tersebut.

"Eh! Begitu rupanya... Aku mengerti..." ujar si pemuda berkulit tan dengan mimik serius.

"Hm?" Shuri dan kawan-kawannya menekuk alisnya heran mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Kau anak yang baik. Kau membeli bola itu karena kau sangat menyayangi ibumu. Aku salah menilaimu. Maafkan aku," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lembut yang bagi orang sekitar sungguh menenangkan jiwa.

Wajah Shuri memerah dikatakan seperti itu. Sifat _tsundere_ -nya pun keluar. " _B-Ba-Baka_! Kau jangan seenaknya menilaiku! Jangan salah paham kau!" serunya jengkel dan mulai salah tingkah. "Ayo semuanya, kita pergi!"

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi! Jika kau tak mengembalikannya, kau akan kena sial!" seru pemuda tan itu namun tak digubris sampai akhirnya...

BRUK!

Shuri terjatuh tersandung batu.

"Shuri- _kun_ , kau tak apa-apa?" tanya kedua teman Shuri, kaget.

"Ah, baru saja kubilang sudah kejadian."

"Berisik! Ini hanya tersandung! Ini bukan kesialan seperti yang kau bilang!" teriak Shuri dengan emosi yang sudah meledak-ledak dan wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Ayo, pergi!" ajak Shuri pada temannya. Mereka pergi sampai tak terlihat lagi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Membual seperti itu pada dia─" belum selesai penjual bola kristal itu berkata pemuda itu telah memotongnya.

"Anda hanya menjualnya, bukan? Tidak memakainya. Jelas anda tak tahu apa-apa tentang bola itu." Mata pemuda itu melirik tajam penjual kristal membuat yang ditatap bergidik. Dalam hati dia agak heran dengan pemuda ini. Ada apa dengan barang yang baru dijualnya dan siapa pemuda ini?

"Kau sungguh menginginkan bola itu, anak muda?" tanya seorang nenek pedagang sayur yang berada disamping pedagang kristal itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut namun ada ekspresi lain dari senyumannya, yang jelas ekspresi itu tidaklah bagus, "Apa boleh buat. Ini pekerjaan. Aku harus mendapatkan bola itu sebelum dipakai oleh orang yang tidak tepat."

"Hah?" penjual kristal menyerngitkan keningnya, semakin bingung.

Senyum tak nampak lagi pada wajah pemuda tan itu. Hanya ada wajah datar.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

"Um..." gumam seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring di kasur dengan seprai putih.

Merasa ada yang dingin di keningnya, tangannya bergerak menyentuh sesuatu di keningnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap melihat sesuatu yang ia ambil dari atas keningnya. Begitu otaknya berjalan kembali karena kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali, ia bisa melihat bahwa sesuatu itu adalah sapu tangan putih yang basah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kesadarannya benar-benar pulih. Langsung saja dia bangun dalam keterjutan. "Ini... dimana?" gumamnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Ruangan itu begitu luas. Kasur yang ia tempati sangat besar, korden putih transparan membuatnya terlihat seperti tempat tidur raja, di sisinya terdapat meja yang di atasnya dihiasi dengan taplak dan vas bunga. Bunga lily putih tampak segar menyambut mata pemuda itu.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka membuat suara decitan, tidak nyaring tapi jelas karena memang ruangan itu sepi.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya seorang pria setengah baya dengan dandanan yang elegan. Dibelakangnya ada dua _maid_ yang membawa nampan, satunya membawa mangkuk dan satunya membawa air putih segelas.

"Siapakah namamu?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Maaf, bukankah saya yang seharusnya bertanya begitu?" ucap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sayu dan suara yang terkesan lemah.

"Oh, ya... Kau benar. Maaf, atas ketidaksopananku," ucap pria itu tersenyum, tersirat sedikit angkuh pada senyumnya namun juga kesopanan yang sungguh formal.

"Aku adalah pemimpin negeri Barsburg ini, Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucapnya sedikit membungkuk hormat.

Pemuda itu turun dari ranjang dan membungkuk memberi hormat dengan tangan di dada. "Saya Amelion, Yang Mulia. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Jika aku boleh bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamar putriku?"

Keterkejutan nampak pada ekspresi pemuda itu namun ia berusaha setenang mungkin, "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Sejujurnya hamba tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Kepala hamba terasa melayang dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Sungguh, maafkan saya." Sekali lagi pemuda itu membungkuk. Sikapnya sungguh tenang. Beri nilai 100 pada Amelion karena sepertinya ia sangat sukses mengatasi kegugupannya.

Wolfram hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar namun dalam dan tajam. Hening sejenak. Dipandang seperti itu membuat pemuda bernama Amelion merasa tak nyaman. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya dipandang oleh polisi ketika tengah diinterogasi di ruangan gelap dan sunyi, meminta pengakuan bahwa dirimu berbuat kejahatan.

"Untuk sementara kau disini saja tinggal. Kau butuh banya istirahat," ucap Wolfram. Langsung saja para maid meletakan makanan dan minum yang mereka bawa di atas meja.

"Makanlah, kau harus lekas sembuh," ucap Wolfram lagi sambil berbalik meninggalkan ruangan diikuti para _maid_.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda," ucap Amelion membungkuk sekali lagi.

"Ya, ampun... Aku sudah membuat susah orang lain," ucap Amelion terduduk di kasur. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan Raja Barsburg itu. Kenapa ada orang yang menolong seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenal, apalagi pemuda itu sudah lancang masuk ke dalam kamar anak gadisnya? Yah, meski Amelion sendiri tak sengaja. Dan lagi dia raja. Raja, lho. Untuk orang asing sepertinya, rasanya tidak masuk akal kalau seorang raja langsung menemui dirinya.

Sesaat kemudian ia sadar ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. "Baju siapa ini? Dimana bajuku?" ucapnya saat melihat baju putih polos berkerah yang ia kenakan.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

"Ada apa _Chibi Musume_?" tanya Frau pada gadis yang ia temui ─Ralat! Yang ia temukan kemarin malam yang kini resmi menjadi budak seorang Teito Klien (meski ia tidak benar-benar menjadi budak).

Gadis yang dipanggil _Chibi Musume_ itu sedari tadi menatap tebing juram yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat dirinya berada. Saat ini Frau dan gadis itu berada di jembatan perbatasan desa yang dekat dengan hutan kecil dimana hutan tersebut menuju desa lain yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh, sedangkan Teito pergi ke pasar membeli makanan. Alasan kenapa Frau memanggilnya _Chibi Musume_ adalah karena memang gadis itu pendek, bahkan lebih pendek dari Teito.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari orang yang ditanya, Frau pun mendekati gadis itu dan melihat arah pandangan gadis itu. "Hoi!" seru Frau sambil menepuk pundak gadis itu. Sontak gadis itu kaget.

"Ah! Frau- _san_? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Frau.

"Ah, nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Hanya..." perkataan gadis itu menggantung saat pandangannya kembali teralih ke tebing tersebut. Frau menaikan alisnya bingung melihat gadis mungil ini kembali terdiam. " _Ano_..." gadis itu kembali bersuara setelah diam semenit.

"Hm?"

"Boleh, kah aku pergi sebentar? Tidak lama, kok," pintanya langsung menoleh kearah Frau dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Frau mulai mengambil rokok dan menyelipkannya di mulut.

"Itu... Hm... Ada sedikit keperluan. Aku janji tak akan lama."

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai tersesat!"

"Baik!" gadis itu langsung berlari melesat pergi menuju hutan. Frau agak kaget. Dikiranya gadis itu menuju desa, tapi... ada keperluan apa gadis itu di hutan?

"Hoi, mau kemana kau!?" teriak Frau.

"Aku tak akan lama! Nggak jauh, kok!" teriak gadis itu sambil tetap berlari.

"Dasar!" gumam Frau sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

~o~

"Terima kasih, Appel," ucap gadis berambut panjang hitam pada sebuah sapu. Sapu itupun masuk dan menghilang ke dalam buku tebal. "Aku bisa merasakannya... Ada disekitar sini..." gumamnya dengan pelan sambil berjalan lebih dalam lagi ke hutan. Digenggamnya terus kalungnya yang bercahaya kelap-kelip.

"Sekitar sini." Gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju tumbuhan yang paling lebat dan ia menemukan sebuah gua gelap. Ya, itulah tempat yang kini menjadi targetnya. Perlahan gadis itu masuk ke dalam goa yang gelap itu dan menuruni bebatuan yang cukup licin.

Goa itu begitu lembab dan terdapat air. Kemungkinan gua ini terhubung dengan sumber mata air pegunungan. Gadis itu mengenggam tongkat lalu mengayungkannya. Keluarlah cahaya dari tongkat itu. Terangnya tak seberapa, tapi mampu menuntun gadis itu menuju kedalam gua yang gelap gulita.

"Ah! Ada atlar," bisiknya ketika menemukan atlar yang rapuh dan tidak terawat, "Mungkin dulu disini adalah tempat pemujaan bagi roh leluhur atau Dewa. Dan mungkin yang dibawahnya ini adalah tempat untuk pesembahan," dilihatnya berbagai mapan dari kayu, anyaman dan keramik dibawahnya. Diatasnya terdapat kerangka binatang seperti unggas, koin kuno, dan bungkusan-bungkusan.

Dibukanya bungkusan itu satu persatu. Isinya ada berupa uang koin, uang kertas, kerangka binatang, dan...

"Aaah..."

...sebuah bola kristal berwarna _peach_ yang cantik. Wajah gadis itu berseri-seri melihatnya membuat wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Akhirnya..." ucapnya lalu memasukannya kekantong yang berada di ranselnya lalu bergegas keluar. Cukup sulit menaiki batu licin tersebut namun akhirnya ia sampai di pintu gua.

"Selamat datang," ucap seorang pria tak dikenal. "Kau pasti lelah, mau minum?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman.

"Anda siapa?"

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

Note:

Baka = Bodoh

Urusai = Berisik/ Cerewet

Chibi = Kecil/ Pendek.

Musume = Gadis/ Anak perempuan


	3. Chapter 3

"Lho? Kemana dia?" tanya Teito begitu ia kembali dari pasar.

"Ke hutan sana. Katanya ada keperluan," jawab Frau, "Mungkin dia ingin jalan-jalan ke desa sebelah sana."

"Oooh..." Teito pun duduk di sisi jembatan yang terbuat dari beton tersebut. Lalu menyodorkan kantung berisi makanan pada Frau.

"Dia lama sekali," komentar Frau sambil mengunyah roti. Mereka berdua hampir selesai makan namun Si _Chibi Musume_ belum kembali.

"Apa mungkin dia tersesat?" duga Teito.

"Ya, ampun. _.._ Padahal baru kemarin bertemu tapi sudah bikin repot."

"Kau ini jaga bicaramu..." geram Teito.

DUAAAAARR!

JDUAAAARR!

Terdengar suara ledakan di bukit dekat tebing juram. Frau dan Teito pun menoleh. Beberapa pohon terlihat tumbang.

"Apa itu?" gumam Teito.

"Kyaaaa..." terdengar sebuah jeritan di bukit tersebut, suaranya agak samar namun Teito dan Frau bisa mendengarnya.

"Itu seperti suara _Musume-san, ka_?" gumam Teito. Tentu saja yang dimaksud Teito adalah orang yang dipanggil Frau dengan sebutan _Chibi Musume_.

"Ayo kita kesana, _kuso gaki_!" ajak Frau.

"Eh?"

"Tadi _Chibi Musume_ terus menatap tebing di bukit itu. Entah kenapa perasaanku kurang enak, mungkin dia ada disana."

"Eeh! Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku tadi?"

"Tak ada waktu berdebat! Kita kesana!" Frau dan Teito pun menaiki kendaraan mereka dan melesat terbang menuju bukit tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost (C) Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino

 **:: Eyes Of Archangel ::**

.

.

"Selamat datang," ucap seorang pria tak dikenal. "Kau pasti lelah, mau minum?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman.

Gadis itu memandangnya curiga, rasa gugup dan takut mulai hinggap di hatinya. "Anda siapa?" tanyanya.

"Tenang saja, gadis manis. Aku ini pria baik-baik." Meski sikapnya ramah, gadis itu malah makin takut. Perasaannya kurang enak.

"Um, terima kasih. Tapi saya tidak haus, kok."

"Kau yakin? Kau tampak kurang cairan. Lihat, keringatmu banyak."

"Eh!" gadis itu baru tersadar bahwa dirinya keringatan, mungkin karena saking gugup dan takutnya. Tanpa sadar kakinya bergeser akibatnya ia tergelincir kebelakang karena memang ia masih di mulut gua yang licin membuatnya kembali berada di gua dalam keadaan tersungkur.

"Aduh… Sakit…" gumamnya.

Pemuda itu segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya setengah berseru.

"Ya. Aku tak apa," jawab gadis itu masih mengaduh. Ia pun bangkit dan melihat keatas. Matanya langsung membulat kaget. Di mulut gua terdapat benda bening yang berkilat seperti kaca atau air yang menutupi mulut gua, padahal tadi tak ada.

"Hoii... Cepatlah keluar dari sana!" teriak pemuda asing itu. Aneh, ia tampak menjaga jarak dengan _benda bening itu_.

'Jangan-jangan itu perisai pelindung,' batin gadis itu, 'Tapi kenapa...'

DEG!

'Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah ada aura lain saat aku datang kemari. Aura ini... jangan-jangan...' batinnya lagi mulai ketakutan.

"Hoi... Jawablah! Kau masih hidupkan?" teriak pemuda itu lagi.

Gadis yang berada di gua itu makin ketakutan, 'Asura! Tapi bagaimana…'

"Tunggulah disitu, aku akan menolongmu," teriaknya lagi sambil menyerang gua itu dengan zaiphon.

BLAAR!

BLAAR!

"Kyaaaaa..." teriak gadis itu saat dinding-dinding gua bergetar bahkan bebatuan mulai jatuh.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku hanya ingin menolongmu," ucap pemuda itu lagi dengan seringai licik.

Khawatir gua akan rubuh, ia pun mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu mengayuhkannya kearah pemuda itu tepat di kakinya.

"Arrrh!" jerit pemuda itu.

Merasa belum cukup, gadis itu pun kembali menyerang dan mengenai wajah sebelah kirinya. Pemuda itu pun jatuh sambil meraung-raung kesakitan. Dan segera saja ia keluar gua dengan terburu-buru dan langsung melarikan diri.

DUAR! BRUK! Pohon yang berada tak jauh dari gadis itu pun tiba-tiba meledak lalu jatuh, langkah gadis itu pun terhenti karena kaget. Rupanya pohon itu terkena zaiphon.

"Kenapa kau lari?" ucap pemuda itu bangkit dengan seringai. Langsung saja gadis itu berbalik badan dan merinding ketakutan melihat wajah pemuda itu rusak, tetesan-tetesan cairan kental hitam keluar dari wajahnya yang terkena serangan gadis itu. Tak menjawab, gadis itu kembali berlari membelakangi pemuda itu.

"Hoo.. Mau bermain kejar-kejaran, ya? _Omoshiroi_ ~!" seru pemuda itu lagi dengan nada ceria lalu berjalan mengejar gadis itu. Kaki yang terkena serangan gadis itu pun mengeluarkan cairan kental hitam membuat jalannya agak pincang.

Si gadis bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil mengintip pemuda misterius itu.

"Tunggu~~ Nona muda, dimana kau~?" serunya sambil mengeluarkan zaiphon dan menghancurkan pohon-pohon sekitar. "Pohon-pohon yang mengganggu harus disingkirkan~"

Gadis itu kembali berlari sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat oleh pemuda itu. 'Aku harus menghindar. Aku harus meminimalkan menggunakan kekuatanku lagi,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aah~ Pohon yang benar-benar mengganggu, permainan kejar-kejarannya jadi tak seru. Memang semuanya harus disingkirkan!" teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan zaiphonnya dengan ukuran yang besar dan banyak. Dalam sekejap pohon-pohon sekitar tumbang bahkan ada yang terlempar.

DUAAAAARR!

JDUAAAARR!

"Kyaaaaa...!" gadis itu menjerit kencang ketika sebuah pohon yang terlempar mengenai dirinya. Ia terpental dan terjatuh ke tanah. Sakit. Sangat sakit rasanya. Apalagi yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah adalah kepala dan punggungnya.

"Ah~ Akhirnya~" ucap pemuda itu, "Aku menemukanmu, Nona muda. Tunggu aku disitu dan aku akan menang~"

"Khh~" gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah kesakitan, tak mampu bergerak. Matanya tertutup dan bibirnya ia gigit pelan guna melampiaskan rasa sakit. 'Ternyata kalau nggak ada kakak, aku nggak bisa apa-apa.'

~o~

Semilir angin bertiup kencang membuat helaian rambut hitam kuncir ekor kuda milik seorang pemuda berkulit tan bergerak-gerak begitupun jubah coklat kehitaman yang dikenakannya. Matanya yang semula menerawang kini mendadak melebar. Dirasakannya secara seksama sejuknya angin yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

~o~

"Hm?" gumam seorang pemuda berkulit cerah sambil memandang pemandangan keluar istana. Angin yang berhempus membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengigil.

" _Kau tampak khawatir. Apa gerangan yang kau pikirkan?"_ tanya sebuah suara.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab yang ditanya.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

'Eh? Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa melayang dan entah kenapa rasanya hangat?' Perlahan matanya terbuka dan...

"Uwa!" Alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu ketika dirinya melayang. Rupanya Frau dan Teito datang menyelamatkannya dengan _hawkzile_. Kini ia tengah dirangkul erat oleh Frau.

"Kau baik-baik saja _Musume-san_?" tanya Teito.

"I... Iya..."

"Hoaaa... Terbang! Terbang! Baiklah, aku juga~!" Punggung pemuda misterius itu pun tiba-tiba tumbuh sayap. Sayap yang mirip dengan kor. Dengan sangat cepat pemuda itu melesat terbang mengejar _hawkzile_ yang dinaiki Frau, Teito dan gadis itu.

"Kor!" seru Teito.

"Itu Asura!" seru Si _Musume_ dengan nada panik.

"Asura?" ulang Frau.

"Awas!" teriak Si _Musume_ dan Teito secara bersamaan ketika pemuda misterius itu mengeluarkan zaiphon-nya.

"Pyaaa!" seru fyulong peliharaan Teito bernama Mikage ikutan panik. Untunglah mereka berhasil menghindar.

"Hahaha... _Hontou omoshiroi_ ~! Tapi aku pasti akan menang! Tunggu aku, Nona! Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan _hartamu_!" teriak pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan zaiphonnya secara bertubi-tubi dengan seringai lebar.

"Dia masih bisa menyerang seperti itu, padahal tadi dia menggunakan zaiphon dalam jumlah besar?!" geram Frau sambil berusaha menghindari zaiphonnya.

"Itu karena dia _seorang_ Asura!" jawab gadis itu alias Si _Musume_ setengah berteriak, masih panik dan takut.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu ada di depan hawkzile. Sontak Frau dan Teito terkejut bukan main.

"Serahkan benda itu, Nona agar aku bisa menang, itupun jika kau masih sayang nyawa~!" teriak pemuda itu lagi sambil mengeluarkan zaiphonnya dalam jumlah besar dan kuat sekaligus. Angin disekitarnya bergerak membuat apapun yang ada di dekatnya terlempar, begitu pun _hawkzile_ yang dinaiki Frau, Teito dan gadis itu.

"Pegang yang erat!" teriak Frau.

Karena angin yang kencang, Frau agak kesulitan menggerakan hawkzile-nya, akibatnya salah satu zaiphon mengenai bagian salah satu bagian mesin.

"Kyaaa...!" teriak gadis itu. Karena panik dan serangan yang bertubi-tubi, gadis itu atau Si _Musume_ terjatuh.

"Awas!" teriak Frau terkaget melihat gadis itu terjatuh. Ingin menolong namun dirinya sibuk mengendarai hawkzile-nya, masih berusaha menghindari serangan zaiphon.

" _Musume-san_!" teriak Teito. Refleks Teito menolong gadis itu dengan menangkap tangannya. Gadis itu balas memegang tangan Teito.

DEG!

'Eh?'

Mata emerald milik Teito bertemu mata hitam kecoklatan milik gadis itu. Ekspresi panik dan takut kini berganti menjadi ekspresi terkejut, mata mereka melebar dan mulut menganga.

'Apa ini? Perasaan ini...' batin Teito.

'Teito- _san_ , kau... jangan-jangan..' batin gadis itu.

"Uwaaaaa...!" teriak gadis itu dan Teito, terkejut karena tiba-tiba Frau membelokan dan memiringkan hawkzile secara tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu kembali terlempar namun kali ini ia jatuh di pelukan Teito. Teito sendiri harus bersusah payah agar tak terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Ero Uskup_!?" seru Teito kesal karena kaget.

"Kepalaku pusing..." gumam gadis itu dengan mata yang membentuk pusaran.

"Makanya kubilang pegangan erat!" seru Frau masih membelokan kadang memiringkan hawkzile-nya demi menghindari serangan pemuda misterius, mencoba melarikan diri tetapi pemuda itu tetap mengejarnya.

Teito mencoba menyerang pemuda misterius itu dengan bascule dan zaiphon namun berhasil dihindari. "Gerakannya terlalu cepat!"

'Wajar saja jika Asura ada yang memiliki gerakan cepat tapi kalau begini terus, Teito- _san_ dan Frau- _san_ bisa celaka. Kendaraan ini juga pasti memiliki batasan energi. Tapi aku juga tak boleh terlalu sering menggunkan kekuatanku. Bagaimana ini?' batin gadis itu mulai gelisah.

" _Aku bisa membantumu_." Suara asing terdengar.

DEG! Jantung gadis itu berpacu cepat ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia yakin itu bukan suara Frau atau Teito ataupun pemuda Asura itu.

" _Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Aku bisa hadapi orang itu. Kau hanya perlu memintanya padaku,"_ ujar suara itu lagi.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu.

" _Kau tak perlu meragukanku. Aku sangat yakin bahwa kau sudah tahu siapa aku. Ayo, memohonlah padaku!"_

'Aku...'

" _Memohonlah..."_

Sementara Frau sibuk mengendarai hawkzile dan Teito menyerang pemuda itu, secara diam-diam, gadis itu membuka kantong kecil yang ada di dalam ranselnya.

" _Kau ini orang yang memenuhi syaratnya, bukan?"_

DEG! DEG!

" _Aku sungguh menyukai jiwamu."_

...

" _Karena itu aku memilihmu."_

...

" _Bolehkan aku memilikimu dan merasakan...jiwamu?"_

...

'Aku mohon...'

...

'...Lindungi Frau- _san_ dan Teito- _san_.'

~o~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGG...! AAAAAAAH...!" teriak pemuda misterius itu dengan kencang, Teito dan Frau agak terkejut dibuatnya. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk meremas rambutnya demi menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepala yang datang tiba-tiba.

"AAAAAAH...! AAARG! UHUK!" pemuda itu masih saja berteriak kesakitan sambil mengeluarkan darah berwarna hitam di mulut dan hidungnya. Tangannya kini beralih memeluk tubuhnya yang tampaknya ikut kesakitan. Matanya menghitam dan secara perlahan mengeluarkan darah.

Teito dan Frau hanya terdiam seribu bahasa melihatnya. Bingung, kaget dan rasa ngeri menjadi satu. Beberapa detik kemudian, _Eye Of Mikhail_ terbuka membuat Teito dan Frau kembali terkejut menampakan sinar merah yang meyilaukan dan cantik. Mata Mikhail bereaksi. Apakah ada sesuatu dengan Raphael yang merupakan kembaran Mata Mikhail?

~o~

"Ah!" gadis berambut panjang berkepang dua dengan gaun seorang putri tampak terkejut ketika tangan kanannya muncul bola yang memancarkan cahaya biru yang menyilaukan. Pemuda berambut pirang yang ada disampingnya ikut terkejut melihatnya

Kejadian yang sama terjadi pada pemuda yang ada di hadapan gadis itu. Cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan muncul dibalik bajunya. Namun pemuda itu tidak menunjukan tanda keterkejutan sama sekali. Ia hanya memandang kosong cahaya yang muncul di tangan gadis di depannya dan cahaya dibalik pakaiannya.

 _Eye Of Raphael_ dan _Eye Of Gabriel_ bereaksi.

Kenapa?

~o~

"Shuri- _kun_ , kenapa dengan kristal itu?"

"Eh?" Shuri Oak hanya memandang bingung sekaligus takjub melihat cahaya _light green_ yang menyilaukan dan indah dari kristal yang baru dibelinya.

~o~

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan memandang kosong bola kristal yang mengeluarkan cahaya _silver_ nan cantik yang berada ditangannya lalu digenggamnya dengan pelan.

"Akhirnya _dia_ menampakan diri..." ucapnya.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

Baik Teito, Frau maupun gadis dengan panggilan _Musume_ itu tak mampu berkata apapun melihat pemandanganan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Sang fyulong yang ketakutan bersembunyi dibalik pundak majikannya. Masih berada diatas kendaraan mereka, mereka hanya memandang iba dengan pemuda misterius yang kini terbaring tak bernyawa diatas tanah dengan banyak darah dan cairan-cairan kental berwarna hitam.

Penasaran, Teito pun turun kendaraan untuk melihat lebih dekat jazad pemuda itu namun dicegat oleh Frau. "Biar aku saja yang memeriksanya!" Dan dengan begitu Frau pun mendekati pemuda itu.

"Oh, iya! _Musume-san_ , apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Teito seraya melihat kebelakang punggungnya yang menjadi sandaran kepala Si _Musume_ ketika ia ingat dengan gadis itu yang menjadi pihak sebagai korban penyerangan pemuda itu.

" _Mu-Musume-san_?" gumam Teito, bingung ketika melihat orang yang ditanya diam menunduk. " _Musume-san_?" panggil Teito lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban namun kepala gadis itu perlahan terangkat menatap Teito.

" _Mu_ - _Musume_ ─ Ma-Matamu k-kenapa?!" tanya Teito tergagap saking _shock_ nya ketika mata emerald-nya melihat mata hitam milik gadis itu mengeluarkan cairan merah yang mengalir di pipinya. Darah.

"Tei..to.. _san_.." gumam gadis itu langsung ambruk ke tanah tak sadarkan diri.

" _Musume-san_!" seru Teito panik, langsung saja ia turun dari hawkzile dan mengangkat kepala gadis itu sambil menepuk pipinya pelan berharap lekas sadar, " _Musume_ - _san_ , sadarlah. Hoi!"

"Burupya!" seru Mikage tampak khawatir sambil mengangkat salah satu kaki depannya, mencolek tangan gadis itu beberapa kali.

Mendengar teriakan Teito, Frau langsung menghampirinya, "Ada apa, _Kuso gaki_?" tanya Frau agak kaget ketika melihat gadis yang ia panggil _Chibi Musume_ pingsan dengan air mata darah.

"Aku juga tak tahu," jawab Teito sambil menggeleng, masih terlihat panik.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" seru Frau mencoba tenang. Ia pun mengangkat gadis itu dan mendudukannya di hawkzile dengan Teito sebagai penyangganya.

Mereka pun terbang secepat mungkin meninggalkan jasad pemuda misterius yang kini berubah menjadi abu yang diterbangkan angin, tak tersisa lagi.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

Note (Nihongo):

Omoshiroi = Menarik/ Menyenangkan

Hontou = Sungguh

Ero = Mesum

Author Note:

Asura = Makhluk/ Bangsa dalam mitologi Hindu yang memusuhi para Dewa dan sering disamakan dengan iblis, namun ada juga yang tunduk pada Tuhan dan menjadi Dewa (selengkapnya bisa dilihat di Wikipedia)


	4. Chapter 4

Amelion berjalan-jalan menyurusi lorong gedung istana yang begitu luas usai memakan bubur yang dibawakan _maid_ tadi. "Ya, ampun. Luas sekali. Dan kenapa sepi sekali? Apa istana selalu begini suasananya?" ucapnya tampak kebingungan.

" _Apa tak apa berjalan sendirian seperti ini?"_ sebuah suara terdengar. Pemuda itu hanya diam sambil tetap berjalan. Suara itu mirip suaranya hanya saja lebih rendah, namun ia tahu itu bukan suaranya. _"Kau ini baru baikan. Bisa-bisa kau pingsan lagi,"_ suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Anda tak usah cemas," jawab pemuda itu.

" _Kau berkata seperti itu malah membuatku makin khawatir. Dan lagi, biasa saja bicaramu padaku."_

"Mana mungkin," pemuda itu mendengus sambil tersenyum, "Itu tidak mungkin kulakukan."

" _Aku sudah menggunakanmu sebagai inang. Kau tahu, saat mata malaikat menemukan inangnya, itu artinya sang inang adalah tuannya."_

"Tapi saya bukan tuan Anda. Anda sangat penting dan harus dilindungi. Cepat atau lambat semua Mata milik Bala Malaikat harus kembali ke TanahNya."

" _Tapi aku 'bukan malaikat yang sesungguhnya', kau tahu?"_

"Ya. Tapi tetap saja... Anda adalah malaikat, Gabriel- _sama_."

"Mou _. Ayolah... Biasakan saja bicaramu itu padaku. Aku tak begitu suka dengan tingkat dan kedudukan, Tuan Wizard!"_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost (C) Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino

 **Warning:** _Alternate Reality_ , _Original Character_ , Diusahakan tak ada _typo_ , EYD masih diragukan, _Out Of Character_ (karena minimnya pengetahuan _author_ tentang _anime_ ini), dll.

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

 _Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:_

 **:: Eyes Of Archangel ::**

.

.

Seorang gadis berkuncir dua berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Pikirannya menerawang memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam dan tadi pagi.

Seorang pemuda muncul tiba-tiba di jendelanya dalam keadaan pingsan kemarin malam saat ia terlelap. Dan lagi Mata Raphael yang mendiami tubuhnya mengenalnya sebagai _Gabriel_. Apakah ada Mata Malaikat lain selain Raphael dan Mikhail? Siapa sebenarnya Gabriel? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Verloren? Sungguh semuanya membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Belum lagi percakapan antara dirinya dan ayahnya tadi pagi yang disaksikan secara langsung oleh guru privatnya dari keluarga Oak.

 **~Flashback~**

Seperti biasa, Putri kerajaan Barsburg dengan nama Roseamanelle Ouka Brasburg atau sebut saja dia Ouka tengah belajar di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan penuh dengan lemari yang berisi buku. Diruangan yang luas itu hanya ada dirinya dan seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dan juga tampan yang merupakan guru privatnya, Hakuren Oak.

Hakuren Oak, pemuda dari keluarga bangsawan yang juga seorang uskup. Keluarga Oak adalah keluarga yang terkenal di bidang militer dan politik kerajaan, namun Hakuren lebih memilih menjadi uskup yang bidangnya tentang kerohanian dan agama. Tapi berkat itu Ouka menjadi lebih tahu tentang Teito Klein.

Yah, selain belajar, mereka juga kerap berbincang ringan layaknya kawan lama. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan namun keseringan mereka berbicara tentang Teito Klein. Harus Ouka akui bahwa ia bersyukur bertemu Hakuren. Selain bisa tahu banyak tentang Teito, Hakuren juga tipe yang enak diajak ngobrol jika dibandingkan dengan ketiga pelayannya; Gyokuran, Ohruri dan Kikune.

KRIEEK! Pintu terbuka membuat dua sekawan sekaligus guru-murid itu menoleh kearah pintu. Yang membuka pintu adalah Sang Raja, Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg. Langsung saja Hakuren dan Ouka membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ouka, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Wolfram.

Mendengar hal itu, Hakuren segera membungkuk hormat, "Kalau begitu kita sudahi pelajaran hari ini. Saya permisi dulu."

"Tidak!" seru Ouka, "Kau tetap disini, Hakuren!" pinta Ouka. Bagaimanapun ia pernah mengalami hal buruk karena ayahnya ini. Hakuren hanya diam menuruti permintaan Sang Putri. "Jadi, apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan?" tanya Ouka kemudian.

"Tentang pemuda itu..." ucap Wolfram sambil melangkah tepat di depan putrinya. Ouka merasa ia dapat tahu arah pembicaraan ini. "Apakah Mata Raphael mengenalnya?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti. Tapi kemarin Raphael dengan jelas mengangatan bahwa pemuda itu Gabriel."

Tiba-tiba mata Ouka berubah menjadi biru. "Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah inang dari mata malaikat lain bernama Gabriel." Bahkan cara bicaranya pun berubah. Baik Wolfram ataupun Hakuren bahwa itu adalah Raphael. _Eye Of Raphael_ terbuka.

"Apakah dia ada hubungannya dengan Verloren?" tanya Wolfram.

"Entahlah. Kepala Surga hanya mengutus aku dan Mikhail turun ke dunia. Aku menyegel kenangan Verloren dan Mikhail menyegel tubuh Verloren. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Mata Gabriel sampai turun ke dunia."

Mata Ouka berubah kembali kewarna aslinya, "Sebenarnya Gabriel itu siapa?" tanya Ouka.

"Menurut Alkitab, Malaikat Gabriel atau dikenal juga dengan Jibril adalah malaikat yang menurunkan pesan dari Tuhan kepada manusia," jelas Hakuren.

"Menyampaikan pesan, ya... Mungkinkah Gabriel diturunkan untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Mata Raphael atau Mata Mikhail tentang Verloren?" duga Ouka.

"Saya tidak tahu, _Master_. Tapi cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan tahu," ucap Raphael.

"Tapi jika memang benar dia adalah salah satu utusan untuk menghadapi Verloren maka kita harus menahannya disini," ucap Wolfram.

"Eh? Menahannya?" ulang Ouka.

"Ya. Jika memang dia salah satu yang menghadapi Verloren, itu artinya kita semua membutuhkannya untuk itu kita harus menahannya disini, menjadi sekutu kita apapun itu caranya. Bila perlu kita bisa jadikan dia anggota di Istana Barsburg ini atau mengancamnya, atau kita hadiahi dengan uang."

"Yang Mulia Raja, apakah menurut Anda itu tindakan yang tepat? Kita belum tahu apapun tentang pemuda itu, tambahan lagi pemuda itu belum tentu mau ditahan di Istana ini, lagipula bagaimana caranya agar Anda dapat menahannya disini?" ucap Hakuren.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, Hakuren Oak. Itu bisa kupikirkan nanti. Saat ini dia sedang sakit, kita punya alasan menahannya disini."

 **~End Flashback~**

BRUK!

"Ahk!"

"Kyaa..!"

Lamunan Ouka buyar ketika ia menabrak seseorang di jalan pertigaan.

"Hakuren," ucap Ouka ketika mendapati orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ah, Ouka- _sama_. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Tak apa, Hakuren. Aku juga salah karena melamun."

"Semuanya mencari Anda, Gyokuran tampak khawatir dari tadi."

"Ah, maafkan aku."

Ketika mereka hendak berjalan mereka melihat sesosok pemuda berpakaian putih polos dengan celana hitam menatap keluar gedung istana dari kejauhan. Wajah dan tubuhnya yang disinari cahaya matahari dan ditiup semilir angin.

Entah kenapa Hakuren atau Ouka merasa matanya tertarik oleh sosok itu. Seperti ada aura yang menjadi magnet dalam diri pemuda itu. Perlahan pemuda itu menoleh kearah Ouka dan Hakuren lalu tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya tampan tapi juga manis, seperti Teito.

"Selamat pagia," sapanya sambil membungkuk sopan.

~o~

" _Amelion-_ san _, kau tak lelah? Nanti kau sakit lagi,"_ ucap sebuah suara.

"Tidak, Gabriel- _sama_. Saya hanya masuk angin sedikit."

" _Sedikit bagaimana? Kemarin kau sampai pingsan begitu."_

"Tapi sekarang aku sehat, Gabriel- _sama_."

"Mou _... Tidak ada orang yang terkena masuk angin yang bisa sembuh dalam satu malam. Kau harus kembali ke kamar dan istirahat, Amelion-_ san _!"_

"Oke, tapi jangan panggil aku 'Amelion- _san_ ,' panggil saja aku E─ Hm?" perkataan Amelion terhenti tiba-tiba dan memandang keluar. Memang tempat dimana ia berada sekarang adalah koridor istana yang terbuka menampakan pemandangan luar istana yang penuh bunga dan rumput hijau yang tertata rapi. Angin yang berhempus membuat Amelion sedikit mengigil.

" _Kau tampak khawatir. Apa gerangan yang kau pikirkan?"_ tanya Gabriel.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab yang ditanya. "Hanya saja... Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat teman-temanku."

" _Hm?"_

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, ya..." gumamnya tanpa ekspresi masih tetap memandang keluar. Sesaat kemudian, entah kenapa Amelion merasa dipandang seseorang. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang dan seorang gadis cantik berkuncir dua. Pemuda itu merasak takjub melihat dua orang yang tampak anggun dimatanya.

Ia pun tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat, "Selamat pagi."

"Ah!" seru dua orang itu, Ouka dan Hakuren berbarengan. Kedua orang itu tampaknya baru sadar kalau jarak mereka dengan pemuda itu agak dekat. Sepertinya mereka berdua secara tak sadar berjalan ke arah pemuda itu. Mungkin pemuda bernama Amelion itu memang memiliki aura seperti magnet.

"Se-selamat pagi," ucap Hakuren dan Ouka secara bersamaan bahkan mereka membungkuk sedikit secara bersamaan pula.

" _Hee... Mereka kompak sekali, ya_ ~ _Tidakkah menurutmu mereka berdua sangat serasi? Si Tampan dengan Si Cantik,"_ ucap Gabriel dengan nada menggoda namun baik Hakuren maupun Ouka tak mampu mendengarnya. Amelion hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh. Andai Ouka dan Hakuren mendengarnya, entah apa reaksi mereka.

" _Ano_... Bukankah kau sedang sakit, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar," saran Ouka yang entah kenapa menjadi gugup.

"Saya sudah baikan, kok. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Amelion. "Em... Kalian penghuni istana ini?" tanya Amelion mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ya. Namaku Hakuren Oak, dan yang disamping saya ini adalah putri kerajaan ini, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg- _sama_. Saya adalah _tutor_ -nya," ucap Hakuren dengan sopan.

Ouka pun kembali membungkuk hormat, "Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu. Panggil saja aku Ouka."

'Hakuren dan Ouka... _White Lotus_ dan _Cherry Blossom_ (*). Nama yang indah, sesuai dengan penampilan mereka,' batin Amelion.

" _He! Jadi mereka guru dan murid!"_ seru Gabriel dengan nada ─yang entah kenapa─ terdengar ceria, tentu saja Ouka dan Hakuren tak dapat mendengar.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang?" tanya Amelion berbisik sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, tidak ingin dikatakan berbicara sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ouka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan Putri," jawab Amelion namun sejenak ia teringat sesuatu, "Ah, saya minta maaf sebelumnya atas kejadian tadi malam. Sungguh, saya tidak sadar telah masuk ke kamar Anda," ucap Amelion sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Ah! Tidak, kok. Bukan masalah besar," ucap Ouka sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

"Tapi…"

"Tak apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Ka-Kalau begitu, terima kasih," ucap pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk agak canggung dengan wajah merona.

ZRIIING!

"Ah!" Ouka terkejut ketika tangan kanannya muncul bola yang memancarkan cahaya biru yang menyilaukan. Hakuren pun ikut terkejut melihatnya. _Eye Of Raphael_ terbuka.

Kejadian yang sama terjadi pada Amelion. Cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan muncul dibalik bajunya. Namun pemuda itu tidak menunjukan tanda keterkejutan sama sekali. Ia hanya memandang kosong cahaya yang muncul di tangan gadis di depannya dan cahaya dibalik pakaiannya.

" _Ah! Sepertinya dia sudah muncul,"_ ucap Gabriel dengan tenang, menimkati dirinya yang mengeluarkan cahaya kuning. Amelion tersenyum dalam hati.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, kedua cahaya itu mulai menghilang. Suasana hening dan ketiganya menjadi canggung, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

" _Ano_... Bolehkan kami tahu namamu?" tanya Hakuren mulai membuka suara mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai canggung ini.

Pemuda di depan mereka pun menatap Hakuren dan Ouka dengan mata agak melebar dan mulut menganga namun ia langung menunduk dan kembali menatap Hakuren dan Ouka. Dua orang bangsawan yang dipandang hanya diam menunggu dengan perasaan bingung karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Amelion.

"Maksudku… kami tidak ada maksud apapun. Anda pemegang Mata Malaikat Gabriel, kan? Putri Ouka adalah pemegang Mata Raphael jadi kami piker ada baiknya kita –maksud saya, anda dan Tuan Putri saling mengenal," Hakuren menjelaskan dengan agak canggung.

Mata Amelion kini kembali menatap keluar namun hanya 3 detik. Ia langsung menarik tangan Hakuren dan Ouka dengan kuat lalu berlari menuju dalam istana. Tentu saja Hakuren dan Ouka kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Eh!? _Ano_..." baik Hakuren maupun Ouka bingung mau bicara apa. Langkah mereka pun berhenti ketika ketiga pelayan Ouka terlihat.

"Ouka-sama, ternyata─"

"Maaf, anda pelayan disini, bukan?" tanya Amelion memotong perkataan Gyokuran.

"Ah! Bukankah kau penyusup yang─"

"─bawa Tuan Putri dan tutornya ini," Amelion tak mengubris perkataan Gyokuran yang menatapnya geram.

"Kau ini tak tahu sopan santun, ya!" teriak Gyokuran kesal karena perkataannya dipotong.

"Memang! Karena itu aku memintamu dengan sangat kasar. Lekas bawa pergi _Ojousama_ dan tutornya ini!" ucap Amelion dengan tatapan tajam sambil memegang tangan Gyokuran dengan sangat keras membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aw! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan!"

Dengan kasar Amelion melepas tangan Gyokuran lalu berjalan menjauh sambil melihat kearah Hakuren dan Ouka. "Pergilah! Kalian punya keperluan penting, kan?" ucapnya tetap berjalan menjauh.

"Gyokuran, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kikune.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Apa-apaan laki-laki itu?!" ucap Gyokuran masih kesal sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang sakit.

"Pemuda aneh," komentar Ouka tanpa sadar.

" _Ojousama_ , anda sudah ditunggu," ucap Ohruri.

"Baiklah," jawab Ouka. Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat tujuan. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah...

DRUK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari tempat dimana Amelion pergi.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Ohruri.

"Kembali, kau bocah!" Terdengar suara seorang gadis berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Suara siapa itu?" tanya Kikune.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

Pemuda berkulit cerah itu berlari secepat mungkin namun tak lama kemudian ia berhenti ia melihat sesosok gadis berbaju hitam ketat berlengan panjang memperlihatkan dada dan sebagian pahanya. Wajahnya cantik, bibirnya merah merekah, bulu mata lentik alami, rambut hitam lurus sepanjang bahu dan kulitnya putih langsat.

"Halo, tampan," sapa wanita itu dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Hai!" sapa balik Amelion dengan senyuman setengah gugup setengah terpaksa.

Wanita itu berjalan bak seorang model, perlahan mendekati pemuda yang ada di depannya. Amelion pun perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhi wanita itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa... aku terlihat menakutkan untukmu?" tanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan begitu. Kau sangat cantik dan seksi. Aku yakin semua pria di dunia ini tak akan mau menjauhimu begitu saja."

"Begitukah? Terima kasih pujiannya. Lalu kenapa kau terlihat waspada begitu?"

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau memandang aku seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku tahu kau bohong~~"

"Ahahaha... Kau ini sebenarnya tahu siapa aku, benar?"

" _Yups_!"

Hening sejenak.

DRUK!

Langsung saja sabit besar nan panjang diayunkan ke arah pemuda itu namun berhasil dihindari. Amelion langsung melompat dan kaki kirinya mendarat tepat di atas bahu wanita itu, dengan gerakan cepat, kaki kanannya diayuhkan ke belakang mengenai belakang leher wanita itu. Wanita itu pun terjatuh tersungkur. Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan pemuda itu, ia langsung berlari secepatnya.

"Kembali, kau bocah!" teriak wanita itu, kesal.

"Aduh~~! Dimana tongkatku?" gumam Amelion sambil tetap berlari.

" _Seingatku mereka menaruhnya di kamar tempat kau tidur tadi,"_ ucap Gabriel.

"Khh! Kita harus cepat kesana!"

DRAP! Suara langkah yang nyaring membuat Amelion menoleh ke belakang. Wanita itu melompat ke arah Amelion sambil mengayuhkan sabit besarnya.

DUAR! Lantai yang terbuat dari beton itu pun retak hancur mencipatakan lubang bak kawah kecil. Untunglah, sekali lagi Amelion berhasil menghindar.

Amelion langsung melompat keluar. Untunglah ia jatuh di semak-semak yang penuh bunga, jadi rasanya tidak terlalu sakit. Sebenarnya hebat juga ia masih hidup karena mengingat Amelion melompat dari lantai 4.

" _Hebat! Kau masih hidup!"_ ucap Gabriel terkagum-kagum.

"Tolong jangan bicara seolah-olah saya akan mati, Gabriel- _sama_ ," ucap Amelion sambil meringis kesakitan.

" _Ekh!_ _Maaf_ _. Aku tak bermaksud begitu."_

Amelion kembali berlari, tentu saja sambil menahan rasa sakit.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

 _ **Note**_ _ **(*):**_

Ouka = Sebenarnya saya menemukan banyak arti dari nama ini. Seperti: 桜花 artinya cherry blossom, 謳歌 artinya pemuliaan, kegembiraan, menyanyi pujian atau perayaan, 王化 artinya pengaruh kerajaan atau asimilasi wilayah baru, dan 応化 artinya adaptasi. Semuanya dibaca ouka. Di website wikia nya tertulis Ouka artinya Cherry Blossom, pembaratan dan asimilasi.

Hakuren = Menurut website wikia, hakuren berarti kemurnian hati atau teratai putih (keduanya ditulis dengan kanji yang sama dengan pengucapan berbeda yaitu Hakuren dan Byakuren). 白 (Haku) artinya putih dan 蓮 (Ren) artinya teratai. Atau mungkin saja kata Ren (柏) yang berarti Oak dan Haku (伯) yang berarti Bangsawan/Pemimpin.

Makna nama-nama dan kanjinya ini saya dapat lewat wikia, google dan kamus.


	5. Chapter 5

DRUK!

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Ohruri.

"Kembali, kau bocah!" Terdengar suara seorang gadis berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Suara siapa itu?" tanya Kikune.

"Aku mau lihat apa yang terjadi!" seru Hakuren sambil berlari ke arah dimana pemuda bernama Amelion berlari.

"Aku ikut!" seru Ouka menyusul Hakuren, diikuti Kikune dan Ohruri. Rupa-rupanya, mereka agak penasaran.

"Tu-tunggu! Kalian _…_ Aaah..!" seru Gyokuran langsung mengikuti yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost (C) Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino.

 **Warning:** _Alternate Reality_ , _Original Character_ , Diusahakan tak ada _typo_ , EYD masih diragukan, _Out Of Character_ (karena minimnya pengetahuan _author_ tentang _anime_ ini), dll.

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

 **:: Eyes Of Archangel ::**

.

.

" _Amelion-_ san _, kau mau kemana?"_ tanya Gabriel.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, aku harus menjauh sebelum banyak orang-orang istana yang terluka," jawab Amelion sambil terus berlari.

" _Aku bisa menghentikan wanita itu!"_

"Tidak! Jangan! Orang itu kuyakin tengah mengincar anda!"

" _Berhentilah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Amelion-san! Saat ini kau tidak menggenggam tongkatmu!"_

"Tenang saja. Aku ini seorang Wizard," ucap Amelion tetap berlari dan nafasnya agak terengah-engah. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Anda pikir kenapa manusia terkutuk seperti kami bisa sampai disini?" ucapnya lagi. Langkahnya terhenti, ia menunduk sambil mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.

" _..."_ Gabriel terdiam.

Sejujurnya ia tak tahu apa maksud Amelion karena memang ia baru mengenal pemuda itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah; Amelion dan teman-temannya adalah seorang pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kurungan kaca yang dihiasi emas dan perak yang saat itu dirinya dijadikan pajangan koleksi oleh seorang bangsawan kaya. Seorang pemuda yang menyelamatkannya ketika ia diincar oleh perompak langit. Seorang pemuda yang ia kenal tidak lebih dari 5 hari. Namun Gabriel bisa merasakan bahwa suara Amelion kini mengandung kesedihan.

"Aku... akan melindungimu, Gabriel- _sama_."

Perlahan tetapi pasti, bunga mawar putih secara misterius tumbuh di sekitar kaki Amelion. Dibelakang Amelion, wanita misterius yang sedari tadi mengejaranya hampir mendekat.

"Lindungi kami, Mawar Putih," bisik Amelion. Setelah berbisik demikian, angin kencang tiba-tiba bertiup, mahkota mawar putih pun berterbangan mengikuti arah angin menciptakan suatu pemandangan yang cantik, bahkan mungkin sama cantiknya ketika bunga sakura berjatuhan. Aroma mawar yang wangi keluar dari mahkota-mahkota tersebut.

Wanita misterius itu awalnya terheran melihat mahkota-mahkota bunga yang berterbangan itu, entah kenapa lama-kelamaan ia merasa tertarik dengan mahkota-mahkota bunga yang berterbangan itu dan mulai mencoba meraihnya dengan senyuman gembira.

Dari kejauhan seorang wanita bersama seorang pria tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan teropong di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hipnotis, ya?" gumam si wanita.

"Huh. Sesuai dugaan Daisuke- _sama_ , dia memang terlibat dengan kayangan," ucap yang laki-laki.

"Steven- _sama_ , bagaimana Anda tahu hal itu?" tanya yang wanita.

"Coba kau perhatikan sekelilingnya, Zaki. Bunga-bunga itu... Jelas itu kekuatan _Elfen_." Laki-laki bernama Steven itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Kami menemukanmu, Tuan Wizard~!" Dan saat itu juga muncul beberapa makhluk bersayap di belakang mereka, terbang menuju tempat Amelion.

DEG!

Amelion tersentak ketika ia merasa sesuatu datang mendekat ke arahnya. Auranya begitu kelam dan sepertinya jumlahnya banyak membuat jantung Amelion berdebar kencang. "Gawat!" gumamnya, kemudian ia berlari sekuat tenaga namun seseorang mencegatnya.

"Ow, astaga…" ucap Amelion agak berbisik ketika melihat beberapa orang beberapa meter di depannya dengan sayap kerangka dan kulit yang mengeluarkan cairan hitam.

"Aura ini…. Asura, kah? Tapi dalam bentuk seperti ini?"

Dan ketika ia hendak berbalik ada beberapa makhluk yang sama yang lain terlihat.

" _Mereka banyak_ ," ucap Gabriel.

"Berterbanganlah," bisik Amelion. Saat itu juga mahkota mawar putih itu kembali diterbangkan angin. Semua orang yang diketahui adalah Asura itu pun terdiam melihat mahkota itu, keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan wanita misterius itu.

Zuuuuuuzt...

Tiba-tiba angin yang jauh lebih kencang berhembus membuat mahkota bunga itu terbang jauh dan menghilang. Amelion segera menoleh kearah angin itu berasal dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tampan, tinggi, berponi panjang menutupi mata kanannya, dan punggungnya terdapat sayap putih. Disampingnya berdiri seorang wanita berponi pendek, rambutnya hitam dan panjang.

Perlahan sayap putih itu surut di punggung laki-laki itu seperti kura-kura yang masuk ke cangkangnya. Asura yang berada di sekitar kini terbebas dari hipnotis mawar putih dan bersiap menyerang Amelion.

Amelion hanya diam memandang dua orang di depannya dengan mimik serius dan tegang, jatungnya berdetak kencang saking tegangnya, namun ia mencoba tenang sebisanya. Meski tak begitu mengenal mereka tetapi ia tahu siapa yang ada di depannya itu. "Steven Howe, si Joker dari klan Kimihito dan Zaki, putri Raja Luftice yang abadi. Kenapa kalian disini?"

"Eh? Dia tahu dari mana?" tanya wanita berponi pendek yang diketahui bernama Zaki.

"Maria, ya..." ucap yang pria bernama Steven dengan senyuman di wajahnya, mulai bernostalgia akan sosok gadis yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya di organisasinya.

"Ah, Si Penghianat rupanya," ucap Zaki sambil medesah pelan.

"Yah, tapi dia tidak bisa dikatakan 'Penghianat' juga sebab sejak awal dia memang tidak pernah memihak kita dan tak bisa dipungkiri juga gadis itu sempat sangat berjasa pada kita," ucap Steven membuat Zaki menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Steven- _sama_?" gumam Zaki terheran, "Apa kau masih begitu mengaguminya meski dia musuh dalam selimut?" tanyanya.

"Kau tak boleh melupakan jasa orang lain meski dia adalah musuhmu," ucap Steven sambil menyentil kening Zaki.

' _Kenapa aku merasakan aroma yang sama dengan_ Eye Of Raphael _milik Barsburg dalam diri salah satu dari mereka? Siapa dia? Malaikat, kah?'_ pikir Gabriel.

"Khh... Sepetinya sifat alamimu sebagai _utusan atas_ masih ada, Steven," ucap Amelion membuat senyuman Steven memudar.

"Jangan katakan hal itu!" ucapnya dengan nada sinis dan amarah. Ia pun mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi kepalanya. "Jangan katakan hal itu seolah kau tahu tentang diriku." Ketika pergelangan tangan kanannya ia ayunkan sedikit, para makhluk bersayap kerangka langsung menyerang Amelion.

'Mawar Putih...jadilah warna merah!'

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

"Apa-apaan ini?" jerit Gyokuran begitu mendapati dinding retak dan hancur.

DUAR!

"Ada suara gaduh lagi disana!" teriak Ouka berlari kearah suara bersama Hakuren, Kukune dan Ohruri.

"Tunggu!" teriak Gyokuran berlari menyusul.

"Ah!" teriak Ohruri saat melihat lantai dari beton itu hancur dan dinding sekitarnya retak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Gyokuran entah kepada siapa.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kikune saat melihat mahkota-mahkota mawar putih berterbangan tak jauh dari area halaman istana. Tak terlihat jelas memang karena di taman tersebut banyak pepohonan dan tanaman hias lainnya, namun mereka bisa melihat ada 2 orang disana yang salah satunya mereka yakini adalah pemuda yang mereka kenal sebagai pemuda misterius yang memegang bola bernama Gabriel.

Mahkota-mahkota mawar itu terbang semakin tinggi dan ada yang menghilang seperti gula yang larut dalam air.

'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Hakuren ketika melihat mahkota-mahkota bunga itu. 'Kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat ini sebelumnya?' batinnya lagi.

"Hakuren- _kun_?" panggil Ohruri terheran melihat Hakuren yang diam terpaku melihat mahkota-mahkota itu, begitu pun Ouka, Kikune dan Gyokuran.

"Hakuren?" panggil Ouka. Tak ada jawaban. "Hakuren, kau tak apa?" tanya Ouka seraya menepuk bahu Hakuren membuat si empunya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Maaf," ucap Hakuren.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Ohruri agak khawatir.

"Um," jawab Hakuren sambil mengangguk sedikit.

Tiba-tiba mata mereka menangkap gerombolan makhluk terbang menghampiri Amelion. Burung? Sepertinya bukan. Terlalu besar untuk ukuran burung. Fyulong? Mungkin saja. Tapi dari bentuknya sepertinya bukan. Kor? Wars? Bisa saja. Wujudnya mirip manusia bersayap kerangka.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kikune agak ngeri melihatnya.

Hakuren langsung melompat, sesekali ia menginjakan kakinya di dinding. Tentu saja tindakan tiba-tiba tersebut membuat 4 gadis itu terkejut. "Hakuren!"

Segera Hakuren mengeluarkan basculus kecil yang ia simpan di balik bajunya sambil tetap bersusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar ia tak celaka saat mencapai tanah.

"Aaaaaaaakh!" terdengar teriakan orang-orang ketika Hakuren berhasil mencapai tanah dengan sukses. Beberapa detik kemudian, bunga mawar putih tumbuh besar dan sangat tinggi dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Tangkai dan batangnya melilit makhluk bersayap itu. Duri-duri mawar itu menusuk hampir seluruh tubuh mereka, namun bukan darah yang keluar dari tubuh mereka melainkan cairan hitam membuat mawar yang tadinya berwarna putih kini menjadi hitam.

Amelion sempat menyentuh cairan hitam itu yang kemudian dengan cepat menguap. "Aura ini… Benar-benar Asura? Tapi kenapa dalam wujud seperti ini?" gumamnya.

Tak lama ia diserang kembali oleh para Asura meski sebagian dari mereka sudah tewas dililit mawar putih.

" _Mereka terlalu banyak!"_ gerutu Gabriel.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap tangan Amelion dari belakang dan memutarnya membuat Amelion berhadapan dengan orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Zaki, tangannya yang bebas mencoba memukul dada Amelion namun berhasil ditangkis.

BRAK!

"Ahk!"

Seorang Azura terbang dan menabrakan diri ke arah Amelion membuat pemuda itu terjatuh ke tanah. Bola kristal warna kuning jatuh dari balik bajunya dan menggelinding tepat di kaki Steven.

'Gawat!' batin Amelion.

"Jadi ini kah _Gabriel Eye_? Bola yang dibuat dari percikan salah satu Malaikat?" ucap Steven sembari memungut bola itu dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Amelion hendak bangkit namun tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu menahan tubuhnya. 2 orang Azura menginjak tubuhnya dan Zaki menginjak kepala Amelion sembari berkata, "Jangan coba-coba menyerang Steven- _sama_ atau kau akan berhadapan denganku."

"Aahk!"

BLAR!

"Sialan!"

"Suara gaduh apa itu?" tanya Steven sambil menoleh ke arah suara-suara itu. Beberapa orang pun menoleh ke arah suara.

BLAR! Suara itu terdengar lagi. Zaiphon terlihat dari kejauhan menyerang para Azura.

'Hakuren Oak- _san_!?' seru Amelion dalam hati. Agak kaget juga dengan kedatangan Hakuren, dan lagi ia dengan berani menyerang para Asura yang jumlahnya banyak. Sadar bahwa perhatian tertuju pada Hakuren, ia pun meloloskan diri dari Zaki dan 2 Azura lainnya dan menendang wajah mereka dengan gerakan memutar membuat mereka jatuh tersungkur saking kerasnya tendangan. Segera saja Amelion langsung menyerang Steven, mencoba mengambil bola kuning di tangannya.

Steven yang menyadari itu langsung menghindari serangan Amelion secepat kilat dan kini berada di belakang Amelion, hendak memukul. Namun Amelion lebih cepat bertindak, dengan segera ia melepas sihirnya. 'Tumbuhlah menjadi merah, Mawar Putih!'

Langsung saja mawar tumbuh begitu tinggi dari tanah. Steven yang terkejut dengan mawar yang tumbuh secara mendadak di bawahnya pun langsung melompat menghindar tetapi kakinya terkena duri-duri mawar tersebut membuat darah segar keluar mengotori duri tersebut. Tak hanya satu, tapi puluhan mawar raksasa tumbuh di bawah para Azura. Beberapa diantaranya mati dililit dan tertusuk duri-durinya.

"Hakuren- _san_!" teriak Amelion dengan kencang, "Ambil Mata Gabriel yang ada di atasmu! Cepat! Itu yang mereka incar!"

Mendengar teriakan Amelion, Steven terkejut ketika menyadari bola kuning yang ditangannya terlepas secara tak sadar. Hakuren langsung melompat dengan memijakan kaki ke bunga yang satu ke bunga lainnya, mencoba menangkap bola kuning yang dimaksud Amelion secepat mungkin.

"Tak akan kubiarkan! Para Asura, tangkap anak itu dan juga bolanya!" teriak Zaki.

"Aku'lah yang tak akan membiarkanmu!" teriak Amelion kembali melepas sihirnya.

Bunga mawar yang telah tumbuh tinggi itu menjatuhkan mahkotanya dan mengeluarkan aroma wangi yang menyenangkan.

"Awas, jangan cium bau bunganya!" teriak Zaki. Terlambat beberapa Azura telah terhipnotis, hanya sedikit yang bebas. Steven yang melihat Hakuren semakin dekat dengan mata Gabriel langsung melompat dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Tinggal sedikit lagi Hakuren dapat meraih bola itu. Steven juga semakin dekat dengan Hakuren dan Mata Gabriel. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi tangan mereka hampir meraih Gabriel sempai akhirnya sinar menyilaukan muncul yang ternyata berasal dari Mata Gabriel itu sendiri membuat semua mata yang melihatnya merasa terbakar saking silaunya.

CRAS!

'Cahaya... Cahaya ini...'

~o~

Sinar itu perlahan menghilang sehingga terlihatlah es berukuran raksasa berbentuk runcing seperti rumput yang ternodai oleh darah dan cairan hitam. Bunga-bunga mawar beserta daun dan batangnya hancur. Es raksasa itu pun langsung mencair menjadi air sehingga terlihatlah dengan jelas sosok manusia-manusia yang terbaring lemah yang akhirnya lenyap menjadi abu di genangan air meninggalkan 2 orang saja, yaitu Hakuren dan Amelion.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sang _Princess_ dan _Ladies-In-Waiting_ nya untuk mencerna apa yang mereka lihat.

"Ha...Hakuren.." gumam Ouka terpaku menatap 2 orang yang terbaring itu dari kejauhan, ada perasaan takut bila terjadi apa-apa dengan pemuda yang tak ia tahu namanya (Amelion) dan tutornya itu.

"Lekas kita ke bawah!" teriak Gyokuran agak khawatir dengan Amelion khususnya Hakuren, orang yang selama ini ia anggap rival.

Dari kejauhan, Steven dan Zaki terbang atau lebih tepat melayang di udara dengan cahaya putih bersinar di tubuh mereka. Meskipun mereka memiliki banyak luka di tubuh mereka, untunglah stamina mereka kuat sehingga sempat kabur dari tusukan es yang muncul secara ajaib.

"Steven- _sama_ , ini..."

"Kemungkinan besar 'iya', Zaki..." Mereka pun langsung terbang menjauh menembus awan hingga tak terlihat. "Kekuatan dari _Eye of Gabriel_."

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

"Nggggh..." erang seorang gadis. Perlahan matanya terbuka.

" _Musume-san_ , kau sadar?" ucap Teito menoleh kearah pundaknya yang menjadi tempat sandaran orang yang ia panggil _Musume_. "Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di rumah sakit," ucapnya lagi.

Rupanya mereka berada di atas kendaraan yang terbang menuju rumah sakit.

"Kakak..." bisik gadis itu.

"Hah?"

Gadis itu kembali menutup matanya pelan-pelan, tepat saat mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

~o~

"..." pemuda berkulit tan itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia pun menyadarkan diri di bawah pohon lalu mendesah pelan. "Padahal baru beberapa hari tapi perasaan ini selalu kurang enak. Haaah..." ucapnya menghela nafas lagi. Ia pun merogoh sesuatu di sakunya dan ternyata adalah sebuah _badge_.

"Halo? Halo? Kau bisa dengar aku?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan sambil memegang _badge_ -nya. "Halo?" ucapnya lagi.

" _ **..."**_

"Halo? Kau tak tuli, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

" _ **Kau ini tak bisa bersabar sedikit ya, hah?**_ **"** ucap seorang gadis dari _badge_ itu terdengar jengkel.

"Salahmu sendiri, kau lama menjawab," ujap pemuda itu dengan enteng.

" **Haaah...** _ **Jadi apa maumu?**_ **"** tanya gadis itu. Kali ini nadanya lebih kalem.

"Hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja, tapi jika kau bisa marah begitu berarti kau baik-baik saja. Jadi... Kau menemukannya?"

" _ **Tidak sama sekali. Aku bahkan tak menemukan jejaknya. Antwort benar-benar mati. Tapi aku menemukan salah satu dari Eyes of Archangel dan petunjuk mengenainya."**_

"Begitu, ya... Maaf, sudah membuatmu mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti itu."

" _ **Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sendiri yang menawarkan diri secara sukarela dan aku juga mendapat bantuan dari**_ **Angel Graveyard** _ **."**_

"Hei, bisakah kalian menemuiku di Barsburg distrik 2 di dekat kediaman Oak?"

" _ **Huh? Apa yang terjadi?"**_

"Ada sedikit masalah. Akan kuceritakan nanti. Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Aku yakin kau lelah."

" _ **Oke, terima kasih. Tapi... kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, kan?"**_

"Untuk apa aku mengerjaimu disaat begini. Ya, sudahlah. Terima kasih, Elysia. Sampai ketemu lagi." _**PIP!**_ Sambungan terputus.

" _Biarkan aku ikut denganmu,"_ ucap seorang gadis, _"Aku akan membantumu."_ Pemuda itu terdiam mendengarnya. Dari mana dan suara siapa? Namun pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab ketika sinar putih muncul dibalik kantong bajunya.

"Ah...," gumam pemuda itu, "Rupanya Anda. Saya tidak tahu kalau anda wanita."

" _Tubuh terakhir yang kurasuki adalah wanita, jadi suaraku membekas seperti ini,"_ jawab suara itu, _"Kau sudah bekerja keras._ _Terima kasih banyak._ _Karena itu aku ingin membantumu untuk balas budi."_

"Tidak. Ini sudah tugasku. Anda tidak perlu membalas budi, Selaphiel- _sama_."

" _Tidak. Aku bersikeras. Seharusnya ini pekerjaan kami sebagai_ Archangel Eyes _. Jadi biarkan aku membantumu, Amelion-_ san _."_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**


	6. Chapter 6

Siang itu adalah siang yang cerah di Distrik 2. Burung-burung bernyanyi riang sambil bertengger di pohon, anak-anak bermain dengan riang, dan banyak aktivitas-aktivitas yang dilakukan penduduk tanpa terganggu sama sekali. Sungguh damai rasanya. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk kediaman mewah di distrik 2.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah suara menggelegar datang dari sebuah kamar.

"Ada ular di kamarku! Pelayaaaan! Ada ulaaar!"

"Tenanglah, Shuri- _sama_!"

Dari kejauhan , seorang pemuda berkulit tan mengamati suasana heboh tersebut melalui teropong. "Untuk ukuran seorang tentara, dia sungguh penakut."

"Tidak biasanya kau menjahili orang lain, Amelion?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang gadis berbando yang membuat dahinya terlihat dan gadis berambut merah berjubah hitam.

"Ah, senang rasanya melihat kalian lagi, Zerolien dan Mayumi."

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost (C) Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino.

 **Warning:** _Alternate Reality_ , _Original Character_ , Diusahakan tak ada _typo_ , EYD masih diragukan, _Out Of Character_ (karena minimnya pengetahuan _author_ tentang _anime_ ini), dll.

 **Genre:** Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Drama.

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

 **:: Eyes Of Archangel ::**

.

.

"Uh~"

" _Yo_ , _Chibi Musume_. Sudah sadar?" sapa Frau.

"Frau- _san_? Ini... dimana?" tanya si Chibi Musume.

"Rumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan cukup lama."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau baik-baik saja." Frau mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum (atau menyeringai) lebar.

CKLEK! Pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Ah, sudah sadar? Syukurlah," ucap Teito Klein sambil membawa bungkusan di pelukannya, "Aku membawa roti untuk makan malam. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku... baik."

"Syukurlah..." desah Teito lagi.

CKLEK! Pintu kembali terbuka.

"Ano..." Seorang wanita perawat masuk, "Maaf, mengganggu. Saya ingin melengkapi surat keterangan pasien. Boleh saya tahu nama pasien?" tanyanya.

"Eto..." Teito agak bingung karena ia memang belum tahu nama dari gadis yang baru ia temui kemarin.

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis yang kini duduk di ranjangnya.

"Amelion."

"Maaf?" tanya si perawat.

"Amelion."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," perawat itu pun undur diri.

"Itu... namamu?" tanya Frau dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah.

"Ini," Teito menyodorkan roti pada gadis bernama Amelion, "Makanlah, kau belum makan sedari tadi."

Gadis itu terdiam namun tangannya bergerak mengambil roti dari tangan Teito, "Terima kasih," gumamnya kemudian. Matanya kini beralih ke jendela melihat pemandangan luar.

'Lagi-lagi...' gumamnya dalah hati, 'Aku membuat susah orang lain.'

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

"Hm... Militer, ya?" ujar pemuda kuncir ekor kuda.

"Salah satu anggota keluarga mereka pasti pasti ada keturunan dari Heiliburg. Mereka terkenal akan bakat mereka sebagai menjadi Warsfeil," terang gadis berbando, Zerolien.

"Tidak mungkin! Itu sungguh sangat mustahil untuk mencarinya! Mereka ada banyak!"

"Heiliburg terkenal akan bakat dan kemampuan mereka menerapkan sihir putih. Sebaliknya, mereka memiliki bakat mengendalikan kekuatan gelap. Diantara mereka pasti ada yang berbeda karena gesekan kekuatan darah tersebut. Jika benar klan Heiliburg sudah punah, maka dia satu-satunya yang bisa kita harapkan."

"Dari mana kau tahu akan hal itu. Kau baru pertama kali kemari, kan?"

"Aku mendapat petunjuk mengenai klan Heiliburg terakhir di kediaman Antwort, tepatnya di istananya, disebuah kamar. Dilihat dari kamar dan pakaiannya dilemari sepertinya klan Heiliburg itu menjadi pelayan Kerajaan Antwort. Dari catatan kepegawaian yang kudapat dari kepala pelayan, ia berhenti menjadi pelayan setelah 3 tahun menikah karena hamil."

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan apapun. Lagipula darimana kalian bisa tahu keturunannya ada di kemiliteran?"

"Aku sudah menelitinya. Nama wanita setelah menikah akan berubah dengan marga suaminya, jadi aku berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga besar suaminya dan menanyainya langsung," ucap gadis berambut merah. "Agak sulit untuk ditanya, mereka awalnya tidak ingin membicarakannya tapi seorang pria tua akhirnya angkat bicara."

"Lihat ini!" Zerolien menyodorkan sebuah foto tepat di wajah Jo.

"Hm?" gumam Jo sambil mengambil foto tersebut dan memperhatikannya secara seksama.

"Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan keturunan terakhir klan Heiliburg, Addai Heiliburg. Dan lagi kabarnya dia satu-satunya keturunan Warsfeil yang tidak menjadi Warsfeil."

"Menarik. Tapi mungkin saja dia hanya lahir secara tidak beruntung, kan?"

"Beruntung dan tidak beruntung sebenarnya adalah masalah nasib dan takdir. Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya, bukan?"

"Aku mengerti. Setelah aku berkutat dengan yang namanya Oak itu, aku akan menangani ini."

"Tidak apa aku akan membantu," ucap gadis berambut merah.

"Biar aku yang mengurus ini," tawar Zerolien, "Kalian tidak boleh berlama-lama di dunia ini, kan?"

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kita tidak akan dapat hasil bagus jika terlalu tergesah-gesah. Lagipula sebagai penyihir pengawas, ini sudah menjadi tugas kami."

"Aku ini anggota kepolisian mata-mata, kami juga punya wewenang untuk membantu kalian−"

Srut! Sebuah tongkat disodorkan tepat di wajah wanita berbando itu.

"Cukup Zerolien-san," ucap pemuda itu, "Dan kau juga, Mayumi-san," ucapnnya lagi menoleh kearah wanita berambut merah. "Kesepakatannya adalah kalian datang untuk membantu mencari informasi. Hanya itu. Jadi jangan bertindak terlalu jauh."

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Zerolien berjalan mendekat, "Kalau begitu izinkan kami memmbantu atas nama pribadi."

Zerolien mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat keatas memperlihatkan punggung tangan kanannya pada pemuda di depannya, "Dan lagi aku telah resmi menjadi _Vessel_ salah satu dari mereka."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau bodoh, ya?" Tongkat diturunkan.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

" _Yokatta_ ~~ Kalian baik-baik saja! Kalian pingsan selama seharian. Kupikir kalian tidak akan bangun!"seru Ohruri sambil berlinang air mata bahagia begitu kedua pemuda yang tengah terbaring di kasur yang sama dengan ukuran _king size_ telah siuman.

"Ah... Apa yang terjadi...?" desah Amelion begitu pelan seraya bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun..." Hakuren memijit pelan kepalanya.

"Kemarin kalian pingsan setelah makhluk aneh datang," ucap Kikune membuat Amelion dan Hakuren kembali teringat akan makhluk-makhluk jadi-jadian yang mereka temui kemarin.

"Apakah kau tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Ouka yang sedari tadi memandang Amelion dengan datar.

Agak terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba tersebut, Amelion segera menoleh ke arah suara.

"Siapa dirimu? Dan kenapa kau disini? Apa itu sebenarnya Gabriel?" tanya Ouka lagi.

"Maaf," gumam Amelion setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Sepertinya kedatanganku telah banyak membuat Anda semua susah." Jeda sesaat. "Orang-orang lebih mengenalku dengan nama Amelion. Aku seorang penyihir."

"Penyihir?"

"Ya. Datang dari Benua Selatan dekat dengan garis katulistiwa di sebuah pulau kecil, Livoine. Kami datang dari dunia lain ke dunia ini atas perintah para Penghuni Alam Lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Intinya, kami bukan dari dunia ini."

"Kami?" tanya Hakuren yang sedari tadi hanya diam, posisinya kini duduk seperti Amelion. "Berarti kau tidak sendiri."

"Ya. Aku dan kedua temanku, serta petugas bantuan."

"Lalu, apa tujuan kalian kemari?" tanya Ouka.

"Maaf, soal itu... informasi dibatasi."

"Katakan!" seru Ouka namun nadanya agak berbeda. _Eyes of Rafael_ bangkit. "Beberapa tahun lalu, saat Daria- _sama_ masih menjadi _vessel_ -ku, aku sangat terkejut begitu tahu ada bola malaikat lain selain aku dan Mikhael- _sama_. Aku bertemu bola bernama Gabriel saat Daria- _sama_ berkunjung ke pameran permata. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada bola malaikat bernama Gabriel?"

" _Tenanglah, Raphael!"_ ucap Ouka.

"Hm? Vessel? Daria- _sama_? Siapa?" pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatap Ouka atau Raphael dengan kebingungan.

"Aku Raphael, _Eye of Raphael_ , utusan dari surga dan penjaga kerajaan Barsburg. Dan Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg- _sama_ adalah _Misstres_ -ku."

"Raphael _ka_? Hmm..." Amelion berfikir sejenak sambil memainkan ujung dagunya dengan mengusapnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Aku tidak memiliki wewenang untuk ini," ucapnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian. "Tapi... Aku tahu keadaan saat ini pasti sulit setelah kejadian kemarin. Yah, kurasa tak ada salahnya memberi tahu hal ini pada pihak kerajaan. Setidaknya untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi."

"Sebaiknya kau jangan bertele-tele!" geram Kukuru.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Amelion. Maafkan aku. Aku ingin bercerita banyak kepada kalian, tapi sungguh aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan memberitahu kalian beberapa hal."

Amelion menurunkan kakinya membuatnya menyentuh lantai. Kini posisinya duduk menghadap sang putri.

"Dunia ini sejak dulu tepatnya beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, dunia ini sudah terkontaminasi oleh energi negatif yang kami sebut _dosa_."

" _Dosa_? Apa itu?" tanya Raphael.

"Anda sekalian pasti tahu yang namanya kemarahan, kegoisan, ketakutan, kerakusan, keserakahan, iri hati, rasa marah, nafsu, kemalasan, keputusasaan, kebencian, ambisi dan hal negatif lainnya sanggup membuat dunia kacau bahkan mencapai kiamatnya. Itulah yang saya maksud energi negatif itu."

" _Seven Deadly Sins_."

" _Iie_. Ini berbeda. _Seven Deadly Sins_ justru adalah sebagian kecil dari energi ini. Energi ini begitu kompleks, jadi cukup membuat dunia hancur secara perlahan. Aku adalah orang yang ditugaskan untuk mengantisipasi Mata Malaikat."

"Mengantisipasi Mata Malaikat? Dalam hal apa? Apa ada Mata Malaikat lain selain aku dan Mikhael- _sama_ seperti Gabriel?" tanya Raphael mendekati Amelion.

Amelion hanya menundukan kepala sambil menutup matanya dengan wajah tenang.

"Amelion- _san_ , kumohon beritahu aku. Jika benar adanya Mata lain pastinya aku─ Tidak! Seharusnya aku bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka sejak dulu." Raphael semakin mendekat. Ia sungguh penasaran. Ada makhluk aneh memasuki wilayah istana, lalu kenyataan adanya Mata Malaikat lain, sungguh membuat Raphael bingung, Ia tak pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya dari _Chef of Heaven_. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, begitu pikirnya.

" _Sumimasen_. Aku tak memiliki banyak wewenang disini untuk memberi tahu detailnya." Amelion kembali menatap mata Ouka yang membiru atau Raphael. "Yang jelas inti dari perkataanku barusan adalah Anda, Raphael-sama dan Putri Ouka Braburg, berhati-hatilah. Jangan lepas pandangan Anda pada rakyat dan orang-orang sekitar Anda. Karena setelah ini, mungkin akan ada kejadian tak terduga lainnya dari energi negatif itu."

"Hah?"

"Apa Anda sadar bahwa tanah yang anda tempati ini memiliki _dosa_ terbanyak di seluruh dunia? Tolong perhatikan sekeliling dengan seksama."

"Tunggu! _Dosa_ itu... Kalau benar begitu adanya itu artinya Barsburg dalam masa kekacauan." Mata sang putri kembali ke warna semula, yang artinya kali ini Ouka yang berbicara.

"Tidak ada sistem negara yang sempurna di dunia ini. Diri manusia itulah kunci dari kekacauan itu sendiri. Tapi di Barsburg sudah banyak hal yang terkontaminasi dan membuat keadaan menjadi tak masuk akal. Untungnya saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda bahaya. Anda sebagai pihak kerajaan mungkin bisa menekannya dengan mengurangi kekacauan itu."

Amelion berdiri lalu berjalan mengambil ransel mini yang tergeletak di meja yang tak jauh dari kasur lalu kembali memandang sang putri yang masih dirasuki Raphael. "Raphael- _sama_ , tetaplah pada prioritas utama Anda untuk melayani master Anda, dan juga tolong jangan terbebani karena masalah yang terjadi baru-baru ini."

Raphael menatap Amelion tanpa ekspresi lalu menundukan kepala.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan, mungkin 20 atau 25 tahun lalu. Semenjak aku bertemu Mata kuning bernama Gabriel, aku selalu bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa 'dia' itu. Kupikir itu hanya imajinasiku karena waktu itu aku tak bisa melakukan kontak dengannya. Tapi anehnya, malah dia bisa berkontak denganku."

"Tapi aku tak memikirkannya karena bagiku yang terpenting adalah melayani Daria- _sama_ , selain hal itu tidaklah penting. Tapi akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi 3 hari yang lalu melaui dirimu dan muncul makhluk aneh yang mengacau istana. Aku..."

Jeda sesaat.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa 'Mereka' ada meski _Chef of Heaven_ menciptakanku dan Mikhael- _sama_ , dan hanya kami berdua yang terhubung, kan?"

"Raphael- _sama_ , saya sudah katakan jangan terbebani tentang masalah ini dan tetaplah pada prioritas Anda untuk melayani Barsburg dan Putri Ouka. Jika ada lalai sedikit, mungkin makhluk itu malah menyerang Anda dan itu artinya Ouka- _sama_ dalam bahaya, kan."

Raphael memandang Amelion dengan mata melebar. Apa ini artinya Ouka juga dalam bahaya?

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku pergi dan melanjutkan tugasku. Terima kasih banyak sudah merawat saya selama ini." Amelion membungkuk hormat.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Hakuren.

"Aku tidak boleh terlalu lama disini." Amelion memandang Hakuren dengan senyuman polos namun Hakuren merasakan ada sesuatu dikilatan matanya, "Kelak kita akan bertemu lagi," ucapnya lagi.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

"Zerolien- _san_ , sungguhkan ia adalah prajurit militer? Mereka orang-orang dibawah pengawasan pemerintah, apakah pemerintah sendiri tidak menyadarinya atau memang tidak ada inisiatif untuk menindak para warsfeil?" tanya gadis berambut merah sambil membawa teropong, melihat ke arah gedung militer.

"Entah. Saat ini kita hanya bisa membuktikan cerita kakek itu. Tapi bisa saja pemerintah melakukan perjanjian dengan mereka," ucap Zerolien yang juga melihat gedung militer dengan teropong.

Gadis berambut merah itu memelakakan matanya ketika ia mendapati pria berparas anggun berambut perak. "Dewa kematian," gumamnya secara tak sadar.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Zerolien.

"Sepertinya ini akan sangat merepotkan."

"Hah?"

"Maria- _san_ ," panggil sang gadis berambut merah.

Zerolien menyengit ketika gadis itu menyebut nama aslinya. "Tidakkah sebaiknya kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu?"

"Maafkan aku, keceplosan."

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Kupikir kau perlu tahu hal ini. Di sana aku melihat dia bersama Dewa Kematian itu."

Nampak ekspresi terkejut di wajah Zerolien alias Maria, "Me-mereka disana?" ia pun menunduk dan ekspresinya menjadi datar seketika, "Begitu..."

~o~

" _Amelion-_ san _, apa tidak apa?_ _Ternyata a_ _nda orangnya jahil juga, ya..."_

Amelion terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia pandang kediaman Oak yang heboh karena sibuk menangkap dan mengusir ular. Ia lalu memandang langit biru dan mengadahkan tangannya keatas. "Hujan akan turus. Mari kita cari tempat untuk berteduh, Selaphiel- _sama_."

" _Haik, Amelion-san."_

"Satu lagi Selaphiel- _sama_ , " ucap Amelion sambil berjalan pelan, tangan telunjuk kanannya menyentuh bibir mungilnya yang tersenyum lembut kemudian berbisik, "Panggil aku Jo..."

~o~

" _Yokatta na_ , Amelion. Kau sudah diperbolehkan keluar," ujar Teito.

"Dokter bilang kondisimu baik-baik saja tapi kau harus tetap jaga kesehatan," ucap Frau menepuk kepala Amelion.

"Ano..."

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Frau.

"Teito-san..." Teito menjawab 'ya' ketika bibir gadis itu menyebut namanya, "Apa... kau tahu tentang... Mata Mikhail dan Mata Raphael?"

"Eh?! Ya... begitulah. Itu cerita mitos yang umum di masyarakat," jawab Teito agak ragu.

"Lalu apakah kau adalah vessel dari Eye of Mikhail?"

"Ap─" Teito tercekat, kaget mendengar perkataan Amelion. Begitu pula Frau melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Amelion," ucap Frau dengan nada tenang, memang ia mencoba untuk tenang, "Apa yang.."

"Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku adalah penyihir." Gadis itu memandang Teito dan Frau secara bergantian, tatapannya agak sayu dan wajahnya pucat bukti bahwa keadaannya tidak baik. "Namaku adalah...Vega, penyihir pengawas."

~o~

"Terima kasih atas nasihat anda dan hati-hati di jalan," ucap Ouka sambil membungkuk diikuti Kikune, Ohruri, Gyokuran dan Hakuren.

" _Ie_. Saya'lah yang harusnya bererima kasih Ouka- _sama,_ " ucap Amelion seraya membungkuk lalu ia berjalan mendekati Hakuren lalu menepuk kedua bahunya, "Terima kasih banyak telah menyelamatkan saya, Hakuren- _san_."

"Tidak─ Wa!" Hakuren terkejut ketika Amelion memeluknya.

"Akan kuberitahu sesuatu," ucapnya dalam pelukan Hakuren. Heran dan risih bercampur jadi satu dalam benak Hakuren.

"Namaku Ecxelle," bisik Amelion di telinga Hakuren, "Persiapkan dirimu dan hati-hatilah, kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti..." Usai mengatakan hal itu ia melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menjauh dengan langkah cepat.

"Selamat tinggal!" teriaknya lalu menghilang ketika dedaunan jatuh diterpa angin membuat Ouka, Hakuren dan trio pelayan kembali terkejut.

"Dia...itu...siapa sebenarnya...?" bisik Hakuren.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost (C) Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino.

 **Warning:** _Alternate Reality_ , _OC_ , Diusahakan tak ada _typo_ , EYD masih diragukan, ada kemungkinan _OOC_ tapi saya kurang tahu (karena minimnya pengetahuan _author_ tentang _anime_ ini), dll.

 **Genre:** Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Drama.

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

 **:: Eyes Of Archangel ::**

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku adalah penyihir." Gadis itu memandang Teito dan Frau secara bergantian, tatapannya agak sayu dan wajahnya pucat bukti bahwa keadaannya tidak baik, tepatnya belum baik. "Namaku adalah...Vega, penyihir pengawas."

"Hah?"

"Mari kita bicara di tempat lain," ajak gadis itu. Mereka berjalan beberapa menit dan menangkap tempat yang dirasa nyaman untuk berbicara, mereka menuju tepi sungai.

"Mm... Vega- _san_ ," Teito mulai berbicara, "Apa maksudmu dengan penyihir pengawas?"

"Penyihir yang bertugas mengawasi beberapa hal dan hal-hal tertentu. Teito- _san_ , bisa aku menjabat tanganmu?"

"Eh? Ah, um," jawab Teito. Dengan ragu, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan dua kulit manusia itu pun bersentuhan.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Hah? A-Apa?"

"Waktu kita di serang Asura waktu itu secara tidak sengaja kita saling memegang tangan dan aku merasakannya. Eye of Mikhael ada bersamamu, bukan? Di punggung tangan kananmu..."

Reflek Taito melepas jabatan tangannya dengan kasar, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hei, sebenanya siapa kau sebenanya, gadis yang mengaku penyihir?" tanya Frau.

"Aku dan rekan-rekanku datang dari dunia lain melalui Benua Selatan di sebuah pulau bernama Livoine dalam misi mengantisipasi keberadaan Eyes of Archangel."

"Livoine?" ulang Teito.

"Wajar jika anda tidak tahu, Livoine adalah pulau kecil yang jauh dibagian selatan yang ditinggali hanya puluhan penduduk, di sekitarnya hanya ada lautan dan beberapa pulau kecil yang tidak dihuni. Kadang tidak tertulis sama sekali di peta."

"Etto... Eye...Eyes of Archangel, apa itu? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bola itu ditemukan?" tanya Frau.

"Hanya menjaga sampai Mereka memiliki tempat yang layak, itu saja."

"Vega- _san_ , apa mata itu juga melayani raja atau kerajaan?"

"Tidak juga. Eyes of Archangel memiliki eksistensi yang berbeda dengan keberadaan Eye of Mikhael dan Eye of Raphael yang selama ini anda ketahui. Bahkan keberadaan Eyes of Archangel sudah lama ada sebelum 2 mata itu ada. Ah! Seorang _Ghost_ yang baru beberapa tahun terlahir di dunia ini pastinya tidak tahu, ya."

"Eh!?"

"Anda salah satu dari _7 Ghost_ bukan, Frau- _san_?" Vega memiringkan kepalanya.

"HEEEEE...!"

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda dengan teropong terus mengawasi rumah mewah kediaman Oak. Ya, dia Amelion atau Jo.

" _Nah, Jo. Bisakah kau menghentikannya, kurasa kau agak berlebihan dengan menaruh kecoak dan ular di rumahnya,"_ ucap Selaphiel yang suaranya berangsur-angsur mirip Jo.

"Anda benar. Mari kita akhiri sebelum kesialan sesungguhnya datang pada pemuda itu."

Sementara itu, rumah tersebut masih gaduh dengan teriakan penghuni rumah.

"Shuri- _sama_ , bertahanlah! Shuri- _sama_!" teriak seorang pelayan sambil mengguncang bahu pemuda berambut pirang yang mematung dengan wajah pucat.

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGIIIIIIIII...!" teriak Shuri tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya terlihat frsutasi. "KENAPA BISA ADA KECOAK DI SINI...!?" teriaknya lagi sambil menunjuk sudut-sudut ruangan, dibawah meja, guci keramik, dan kamar-kamar lainnya yang banyak kecoa dan kecoak mati yang berserakan dilantai.

"Hoi...~~ Pelayan~~.." Air muka Shuri menghitam dengan horror dan jangan lupa kerutan 4 siku-siku imajiner muncul di wajahnya tanpa bahwa ia sedang marah.

Para pelayan yang berdiri di dekat Shuri hanya merinding ketakutan.

"Kalian... sudah... membersihkan... rumah... ini... dengan... benar... kan...?" tanya Shuri dengan pelan dan banyak jeda, tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Su-Sudah, Tuan!" teriak semua pelayan dengan kompak.

"La~lu?"

"Entah kenapa, para kecoak datang secara tiba-tiba. Menurut saya kecoak-kecoak ini kehilangan habitat mereka dan tersesat kemari. Be-begitulah, Tuan," ucap salah satu buttler dengan senyuman canggung.

Namun sepertinya penjelasan seperti itu tidak bisa diterima oleh sang Tuan Muda Oak dan malah membuatnya jengkel. Semua pelayan jadi berkeringat dingin.

"Makanya, kubilang juga apa. Bola kristal itu membawa sial."

Semua orang celingak-celinguk, melihat ke kanan ke kiri mencari asal suara.

"Aku disini. Disini!"

Semua orang melihat ke atas─

"GAAAAAAA...!" Shuri berteriak dengan _jawdrop_. "KAU ORANG YANG ADA DI PASAR KEMARIN!" Shuri menunjuk kearah Jo dengan spontan yang sedang di atas lampu hias yang menggantung di atap.

"Yo, Oak- _san_. Kita berjumpa lagi," sapa Jo dengan senyuman ramah.

"Apa... Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" ucap Shuri mengerutkan kening.

"Mengambil bola kristal yang membawamu kesialan. Aku yakin kau mengalami banyak hal, kan?"

"Ya, memang. Banyak hal. Tapi bukan itu yang kutanya." Shuri bergetar sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Hm?" Jo berkedip-kedip menatap Shuri, bingung.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ATAP RUMAHKU, K********...!" teriak Shuri menggelegar membuat para pelayan menutup telinga mereka.

"Oh," gumam Jo sambil melihat ke atas, tepat di atas kepalanya. "Maaf, ini lubang yang kupakai buat masuk," jawabnya dengan tampang _innocent_.

" _NANI_...?!"

"Tenang saja, lubang ini akan menutup dengan sendirinya, kok," ucap Jo sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Jangan bercanda! Mana ada begitu?"

"Langsung saja ke intinya." Jo melompat tepat di depan Shuri, "Aku kemari untuk mengambil bola kristal itu. Kembalikan padaku."

"Haah?! " Sesungguhnya Shuri tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena perasaannya yang bercampur bingung dan kesal _plus_ otaknya yang memang agak lelet.

"Kembalikan bola itu. Atau kau akan dapat kesialan yang sangat besar." Jo kini memasang wajah datar dan tatapannya tajam dengan efek shadow ala komik-komik. Tangan kanannya ia pakai menepuk bahu Shuri. "Kau sudah didatangi ular dan kecoak, kan? Itu artinya hal buruk akan terjadi! Kedua hewan itu adalah pertanda adanya hal buruk."

Shuri langsung menepisnya, "Jangan sentuh aku! Kenapa kau tahu ada kecoak dan ular dirumahku!? Lagian mana ada kecoak dan ular pohon menjadi pertanda bencana!? Adanya itu ular kobra atau gagak, tahu!" teriaknya.

Jo diam sejenak. Shuri terengah-engah, capek teriak.

"Ternyata kamu tahu, ya?" ucap Jo dengan mimik takjub.

"Tentu aku tahu, sialan!" Shuri berteriak lagi, merasa tersinggung.

"Aku akan mengganti uangmu. Tapi kuminta kembalikan bola itu padaku." Semakin lama aura Jo semakin berat dan tatapannya terasa semakin tajam. Shuri merinding. Namun mendadak menjadi senyuman polos, "Kau sudah mendapat kesialan bertubi-tubi dari bola kristal ini berkali-kali, kan? Coba pikir jika kau memberikan ini pada ibumu, bukankah itu bahaya?"

"Iyaaah...me-memang semenjak aku membeli kristal itu ba-banyak yang terjadi..." wajah Shuri mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Benarkan? Makanya sebaiknya kau buang Kristal itu. Berikan padaku dan aku akan mengganti uangmu." Jo melempar sekantong koin emas ke arah Shuri dan dengan refleks berhasil ditangkapnya.

"O-Oke." Shuri langsung megeluarkan kotak merah dari saku celananya dan menyodorkannya pada Jo.

" _Dia langsung menyerahkannya tanpa protes. Orang ini benar-benar percaya bola itu membawa sial baginya atau dia yang polos?"_ ucap Selaphiel _sweatdrop_. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya kecuali Jo.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jo.

"Kotak. Kristalnya ada di dalam," jawab Shuri dengan muka datar.

"Kau akan memberikan ini pada ibumu? Kenapa tempatnya seperti tempat cincin yang dipakai seorang lelaki melamar pacarnya?"

" _Urusai_. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan tempat. Kotak ya kotak. Tempat untuk menaruh benda. Kristal itu perhiasan dan kotak ini adalah kotak perhiasan. Dan lagi, melamar seseorang tidak selalu pakai cincin dalam kotak merah. Maunya kuberikan pada ibuku sekarang karena Beliau bilang akan mampir kemari tapi sekarang ini untukmu."

Jo hanya diam, matanya berkedip-kedip beberapa saat. Tangannya langsung meraih kotak merah dengan wajah memerah dan berkeringat seperti orang demam atau gugup.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu," Shuri bertanya masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Masih dengan wajah memerah, Jo menggerakan bola matanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari Shuri. " _Ie_. Hanya saja rasanya seperti menerima sebuah hadiah cincin atau perhiasan dari seorang pacar lelaki. _Hazukashii_..."

Muka datar Shuri pun luntur berganti wajah jijik, "Jangan bicara hal yang menjijikan!"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi~!" seru Jo sambil berlari menuju pintu terdekat.

"JANGAN LANGSUNG PERGI KETIKA ORANG BICARA, WOY!" teriak Shuri, namun Jo telah keburu tak terlihat sosoknya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Kepala Jo tiba-tiba menyembul keluar dari pintu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jalan keluar rumah yang mana, ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum polos.

Wajah Shuri pun memerah karena jengkel.

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

Suara seluruh kaca jendela pecah di ruangan itu.

"Kyaaaa...!" semua orang berteriak kaget, kecuali Jo, meski begitu bukan berarti Jo tidak ikut terkejut. Malah dialah yang keliahatannya paling terkejut.

"Aura ini... Kenapa...?"

Sebuah benda seperti akar sulur tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu jendela yang pecah dan langsung menyerang Jo dengan menusuknya.

" _Yes_! 2 burung tumbang dalam sekali tembak!" seru seorang gadis dengan ceria di luar jendela.

Shuri yang masih shock langsung menoleh kearah luar jendela dimana suara dan sulur itu muncul.

Seorang gadis pirang kecoklatan pendek dengan poni rata. Wajahnya manis seperti boneka, bulu matanya lentik dan panjang, matanya bulat, dan kulitnya putih. Memakai kimono putih bermotif bunga sakura. Benar-benar persis seperti boneka. Meski terlihat menawan dan tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa auranya tampak gelap.

Di tangannya terdapat boneka hijau. Tubuhnya terdiri dari dedaunan dan akar, kepalanya dibungkus kain hijau senada dengan daun ditubuhnya. Di dada boneka itu muncul akar-akar yang menyerang Jo tadi.

Jo ─sekali lagi─ sangat terkejut ketika melihat kotak merah ditangannya telah berpindah ke tangan gadis itu, "Sejak kapan?" gumamnya.

" _Bye bye_.." gadis itu segera berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!" teriak Jo langsung berlari keluar mengejar gadis itu melalui jendela yang kacanya telah pecah.

" _BARACHIEL_ -SAMA _...!"_ teriak Selaphiel langsung mengambil alih tubuh Jo karena panik. Jo sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Selaphiel, namun ia membiarkannya. Mata Jo pun berubah menjadi warna perak. Laju lari Jo meningkat.

Shuri beserta pelayannya hanya melongo di tempat.

"A-apa itu tadi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

~o~

~o0O0o~

~o~

.

"Si-si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Frau menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Vega dengan muka shock.

"Penyihir."

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Tapi aku memang penyihir biasa."

"Oke. Oke. Baik kau seorang penyihir. Dan apa tujuanmu mendatangiku?"

"Aku sendiri sebenarnya nggak punya keperluan sama kalian berdua, sih. Tapi karena situasi kemarin dan kerah ini yah... terpaksa, deh aku kasi tahu kalian tentang diriku, berhubung kalian juga punya hubungan sama surga," jawab Vega sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Benar juga, ya... Kita bertemu secara kebetulan.. Eh! Kau tadi bilang 'juga'? Apa kau punya hubungan dengan surga juga, bukannya penyihir itu dekat dengan iblis dan setan atau sejenisnya?" tanya Teito.

"Eh! Benar juga, ya..." Vega menunduk sambil memegang dagunya dengan telunjuk, tengah berpikir, "Mungkin aliran sihir yang kupelajari agak beda, mungkin."

Seketika Frau dan Teito sweatdrop.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Frau.

"Oh, iya ya. Aku mau minta tolong, boleh?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Aku mau pergi ke Gereja untuk bertemu petinggi uskup disana. Anda tahu tempatnya?"

Frau dan Teito saling pandang.

"Tidak bisa, ya..?" Vega menunduk kecewa.

"Maaf, tapi keadaannya agak sulit.."

Vega diam sejenak, masih menunduk. Diam-diam dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit sedikit bibirnya. "Tapi kalian tahu tempatnya, kan?" tanyanya.

Belum sempat memberi jawaban, Vega langsung bersujud di hadapan Frau. "Aku mohon. Ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya."

"O-oi, hentikan. Berdiri! Kau ini berlebihan!"

"Tidak. Sebelum anda mengijinkan saya."

"Tapi tidak sampai bersujud seperti ini juga."

"Aku mohon. Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan."

"…"

"Aku mohon."

"Ck! Iya, iya. Akan kuantar karena itu berdirilah." Frau mendorong bahu Vega sehingga Vega kini terduduk.

"Kami akan mengantarmu, tapi sebagai gantinya ceritakan tentang dirimu pada kami."

" _Haik_!" Senyum cerah nampak di wajah Vega yang pucat.

"Tapi kita perlu penyamaran."

"He?"

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

" _Kecepatan dan kelincahan yang hebat,"_ ucap Jo. Saat ini tubuhnya telah diambil alih Selaphiel, mata malaikat yang ia sembunyikan di dadanya sebagai kalung (tapi saat ini mata itu menempel di dadanya).

"Anda memiliki tubuh yang kuat. Itu sangat mendukung kemampuan saya yang dapat bergerak cepat," ucap Selaphiel, "Dengan begini kita bisa mengejar gadis itu dan membawa kembali Barachel- _sama_."

Tiba-tiba akar sulur dalam jumlah dan ukuran yang besar datang menyerang.

Slang!

Sebuah benda mirip kaca menangkis akar-akar tersebut dan mementalkannya.

"HAH!" Selaphiel melebarkan matanya, terkejut karena merasakan hawa keberadaan manusia dan akar yang memental itu menuju kearah manusia itu berada. "Di atas sana!" teriak Selaphiel.

"AWAAAS!"

.

~o~

.

Sebuah Hawkzile terbang dengan cepat. Hawkzile itu dikendarai oleh Frau. Di belakangnya, Teito ─yang tengah memeluk punggung Frau─ dan Vega ─yang memeluk punggung Teito─ serta Mikage ─yang tengah duduk di tas yang digendong Vega─ hanya diam.

"Hm? Apa itu?" Teito bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Ha?" Frau menoleh dan mendapati sebuah hutan. Sebuah area di suatu tempat di hutan itu, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka terbang, muncul akar-akar sulur berukuran besar. "Apa itu?" Frau bertanya balik.

" _Are_?" Vega tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Teito pada Vega.

"Ada orang disa─"

"Awaaas...!" samar-samar terdengar suara pria dan akar-akar itu langsung berterbangan dan beberapa diantaranya menuju ke arah mereka bertiga.

Tentu saja ketiganya kaget dan reflek Frau menggerakan hawkzile-nya guna menghindar. Teito dan Vega pun mempererat pelukan mereka agar tak jatuh.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Apa yang terjadi!?" teriak Teito panik.

"Pya!" Mikage masuk ke dalam ransel Vega, bersembunyi ketakutan.

" _A! Oniichan da_..." bisik Vega namun Teito mampu mendengarnya.

" _Oniichan_?!" seru Teito, sedikit kaget.

Sedangkan dibawah sana, di hutan. Jo kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya dari Selaphiel, matanya memandang ke atas dimana Frau, Teito dan Vega berada. Tanyanya hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik lengan jubahnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah seruling. Tangan kanan yang ia pakai memegang seruling itu ia ayuhkan seperti mengusir seseorang pergi.

Vega terdiam melihatnya hingga kepalanya ia gerakan memandang wajah Teito. "Kita harus pergi dari sini!" ucapnya.

"Eh?! Tapi tadi kau bilang ' _oniichan_ ', berarti kakakmu ada disana, kan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kita harus pergi!"

"Oi, _Chibi Majo_ ," panggil Frau, "Aku melihat seseorang disana. Dia kakakmu, kan? Tidakkah kau ingin menolongnya?"

"Aku diperintahkan untuk pergi dari sini olehnya."

"Hah? Sejak kapan dia bilang begitu? Atau kau hanya ingin melarikan diri saja?!"

"Aku percaya padanya!" teriak Vega, "Dia kuat bahkan level kekuatannya sangat jauh diatasku. Dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Dan lagi dia tidak sendirian."

"Oi, awas!" teriak Teito begitu ada akar lain yang menuju kearah mereka. Frau berhasil menghindarinya.

"Sepertinya tanaman itu ingin menyerang kita!"

Akar lain muncul dan lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari. Frau melihat seorang pemuda yang berpegangan erat pada akar yang menyerang mereka. Kini pemuda itu jaraknya hampir dekat dengan mereka bertiga.

"Lekas kita pergi dari sini!" seru Frau.

"Eeeeh! Tapi─"

"Teito-san!" teriak Vega.

"..." Teito hanya diam kebingungan seraya memandang Vega.

"Dia itu kuat dan tak akan mati. Percayalah."

Mereka pun pergi secepat mungkin.

"Mereka lari. Tidak jadi, deh aku menjadikan mereka sandera," ucap gadis pirang dengan boneka dibahunya yang terus mengeluarkan akar-akar sulur dari tubuhnya, memandang kepergian Frau, Teito dan Vega dengan raut kecewa.

BUK!

Jo berhasil memukul perut gadis itu dan mengambil kotak yang ada ditangannya. Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur dan mendadak perutnya mual karena pukulan di perut. Keadaan gadis itu membuat boneka itu lemah dan akar-akar sulur yang keluar di tubuhnya pun berhenti.

"Syukurlah, Barachiel- _sama_ ," ucap Selaphiel memandang senang kotak di tangannya, lalu mata silver itu berubah menjadi hitam. Jo kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Dan kau," Jo memandang tajam gadis pirang itu yang hanya bisa menahan sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya, "Jangan pernah ikut campur ataupun mengganggu tugas kami." Ia pun menendang perut gadis itu dengan hingga pingsan.

"Ooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….!" Sebuah teriakan menggema.

Ternyata itu Frau dan yang lainnya. Frau pergi beberapa saat untuk menghindari serangan dari gadis bernama Shiemi itu. Mereka bertiga turun dari hawkzile lalu berlari mendekati Jo.

" _Are?_ Vega, bukankah kusuruh kau untuk pergi saja?"

"Frau- _san_ dan Teito- _san_ tidak mau meninggalkanmu, _niichan_."

"Hmm…." Jo menatap Teito dan Frau bergantian.

"Apa kau juga…penyihir?" Tanya Frau.

"Ah, iya. Aku penyihir. Apa Vega menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian?"

"Ya… Sedikit."

"Hmmm…" Jo mendekati Frau dan memandangnya lekat-lekat dari atas sampai bawah. Frau hanya diam, sedikit gugup sedikit waspada menatap Jo.

" _Sou_ _ka_ ," ucap Jo seraya menjauh beberapa langkah. Senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya, "Namaku Jo. Salam kenal. Etto…"

"Yang besar ini Frau dan yang kecil ini Teito," ucap Vega seraya menunjuk.

Teito yang dibilang 'kecil' oleh Vega hanya mengerut kening. Padahal Vega lebih kecil darinya.

"Ah.. Ya…ya… Jadi Frau- _san_ dan Teito- _san_ , terima kasih telah menjaga Vega selama ini."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kami hendak menuju ke Gereja Barsburg," Vega berbicara.

"Ooh… Kebetulan. Sekalian nitip."

'Menitip?' Frau dan Teito membhatin bersamaan.

"Taruh _mereka_ di ranselmu." Jo menyerahkan kotak merah pada Vega.

Namun ketika hendak melepas kalung dilehernya, tiba-tiba Selaphiel merasukinya. Matanya kembali berubah silver. Vega terkejut melihatnya dan reflex mundur.

"Tidak," ucapnya. Frau dan Teito memandang Jo heran karena seperti ada yang berubah dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku akan tetap bersama Jo- _sama_ dan menjadinya masterku."

"Ano… Anda…" Vega hendak bertanya.

"Selaphiel _desu_. 'Doa Tuhan' adalah arti namaku."

Terkejut. Frau dan Teito membeku karena terkejut.

"Selaphiel? Mungkinkah ini Eyes of Archangel?" ucap Teito.

"Tidak kusangka beneran ada," tambah Frau.

"Apakah kau ingin Jo menjadi _vessel_ -mu, Selaphiel- _sama_?" tanya Vega mendekati Selaphiel dan mendongkakkan kepalanya guna memandang lekat-lekat mata silver Jo, dan ekspresinya tenang.

"Ya," jawabnya tegas, "Aku ingin membantu Jo- _sama_. Dilihat daris situasi tadi kupikir ada pihak yang mengincar kami, para Mata Malaikat Utama. Karena itulah kalian datang dan mencari kami. Benar begitu, kan?"

"Anda bisa menganggapnya begitu."

"Disamping itu, aku juga ingin mencari dan bertemu dengan kawanku yang lain. Karena itulah ijinkan aku ikut dalam pencarian ini."

"Anda bisa katakan itu pada Jo karena dialah orang yang ingin anda jadikan _vessel_. Secara pribadi, menurut saya, kakakku itu tidak akan keberatan."

" _Tidak masalah, Selaphiel-sama."_ Suara Jo terdengar namun hanya pada Selaphiel saja. _"Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa sendirian bila menghadapi situasi seperti tadi. Terima kasih banyak karena ingin menemaniku."_

Selaphiel tersenyum, "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

"Apa kakakku mengatakan sesuatu pada Anda?"

"Um. Dia tidak masalah jika aku ikut dengannya."

"Kalau begitu tolong jaga Jo. Mohon bantuannya."

"Namamu Vega, benar? Vega- _sama_ , bolehkah aku melihat mata malaikat yang satunya lagi di tas punggung milikmu?"

"Tentu." Vega mengeluarkan kantong warna hitam di ranselnya dan memberikannya pada Selaphiel. Sebuah bola Kristal berwarna pink pucat dikeluarkan dengan hati-hati oleh Selaphiel.

Selaphiel tersenyum lalu menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menutup matanya sejenak, "Uriel- _sama_ , senang berjumpa denganmu." Ia pun lantas menyerahkan bola itu pada Vega dengan hati-hati.

"Tolong, jaga Uriel- _sama_ dan Barachiel- _sama_ , dan juga jaga dirimu, Vega- _sama_. Ah!" Ekespresi Selaphiel berubah ketika tangannya menyentuh tangan Vega.

"Anda… telah menjadi _vessel_ juga?"

"Ya." Vega menjawab dengan senyuman lebar membuat Selaphiel melebarkan matanya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan bersama Dia, saya rasa tidak apa-apa."

.

~o~

.

"Excelle disini, ada yang bisa dengar aku?" ucap Excelle lewat telepati dengan bantuan sebuah lencana di genggamannya.

"Disini Mayumi."

"Aku sudah selesai dengan Mata Malaikat Gabriel. Apa kalian dapat informasi lagi?"

"Ya. Dan kami sekarang sedang memata-matai Militer Basburg. Aku menyelinap menjadi murid akademi militer dan Zerolien menyamar pekerja kasar di kantor kemiliteran."

"Sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

" _Haik_. Seorang pemuda kira-kira seumuran denganmu."

"Pemuda? Siapa?"

"Konatsu Warren."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**


End file.
